AsylumStuck
by Mianoe'sCurse
Summary: Roxy get locked in a mental hospital. Her Imperial Condescension is the warden, and doesn't plan on letting her go. the story uses most of the characters in Homestuck, some are doctors and some are patients. Roxy needs to escape, before it's too late. (HumanStuck)
1. Roxy

"Hey babe, you okay?" A man stands in front of Roxy.

"W-who are you?" she replies.

"It's me, Doctor Cronus. We just signed you in and sat down, don't you remember?" he says.

"W-what? Where am I? What did I check into?" she's very confused. Cronus stares at her.

"Okay, something's wrong. We're in Scratch's Home for the Mentally Ill. Do you remember?" He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"N-no, I don't..." she says shakily. Roxy looks down at her clothes. "Wh-what am I wearing?! I don't remember wearing these clothes!" She starts to panic.

"Quick, get Jane," he says to an assistant.

"I-I-I need to go home, I need to get out of here." She stands up and pushes past Cronus. He grabs onto her wrist.

"You aren't going anywhere, babe," he says. She pries his fingers off of her arm and runs to the main door. She tries the handle: locked.

"Hey, let me out!" she yells. Some of the other patients in the room notice her. "I need to get home! Please, let me out!" she screams. One patient starts to shake, scream, and run around the room. A doctor stabs him with a sedative syringe. Cronus grabs Roxy's arms and holds them behind her back.

"You need to calm down Roxy!" he says loudly. She kicks him in the groin. Cronus collapses onto the floor, wailing, almost in tears. Roxy pounds on the door.

"Let me out! Please! I don't belong here!" Another patient starts screaming gibberish, a few assistants cover his mouth and make him sit down.

"Your name's Roxy, isn't it?" a woman says, coming out of her office. Roxy turns around.

"W-who are you?" she says shakily.

"I'm the warden. You're causing quite the ruckus, aren't you? You can call me Her Imperial Condescension, or The Condesce." The Condesce walks in between Roxy and Cronus. "This is your home now. You're staying here," she chuckles. Jane rushes into the room and helps Cronus up.

"What? No, I can't stay here... my family's waiting for me back at home!" She shuffles away from The Condesce. She grabs Roxy's hand.

"Come with me, it's okay." The Warden leads her down the hall. "You're safe here, we only want to help you," she smiles.

"N-no, I don't want to be locked up..." Roxy pleads.

"Oh, don't worry, we aren't going to lock you up. I'm just bringing you to your room so that you can get settled. After, you can get acquainted with the other patients." She pushes Roxy into the room and closes the door.

"Wait!" she yells, but The Condesce is already gone. Roxy can feel herself start to cry. "This... this can't be happening... I don't belong here..." she mutters to herself. She sits down on one of the beds and holds herself. "God, what did I do to deserve this..." she cries quietly. Roxy gets the sudden feeling that someone's watching her. She turns her head and sees a woman with long black hair. "H-hello," Roxy says, wiping away her tears.

"Hi. Name's Vriska," the woman says.

"I'm Roxy." She turns to face her.

"So what're you in here for?" Vriska says with a smile.

"To be honest, I don't really know," Roxy says. "I can't remember how I got here either." She shakes her head. "What about you?" she points at Vriska.

"Me, heh heh..." she chuckles. "I was kidnapped by some drug dealers and they drove me insane," she snickers. Roxy's eyes widen.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looks at her hands in her lap.

"Nah, it's fine, I'm over it." She tosses her arm at Roxy.

"Then how come you're still here?" she asks. Vriska's smile turns into a frown.

"Well, they say I can't leave. That I'm not cured yet. Pfft, cured. I fucking hate that they say cured. It makes me so fucking angry." She shakes her head.

"Yeah, that's a little crue-" Roxy is interrupted by loud wailing and shrieking coming from down the hall. Someone was screaming bloody murder, as if their worst nightmare was slowly dragging out their intestines and pouring bleach into the giant gash in their stomach, all while they watch in horror. Roxy covers her ears until it dies down. "J-jesus! Who keeps screaming?!" she says angrily. Vriska hangs her head and stays silent.

"It's Karkat," she simply says, hiding her face from Roxy's. "He does this every night."

"What're they doing to him?!" Roxy sits next to her.

"They aren't doing anything to him. He's doing it to himself." She turns away from her.

"Why?! how can anyone sleep in this place with him screaming all night?!" she argues.

"HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT YOU'RE IN A FUCKING MENTAL HOSPITAL?! MAYBE YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT PEOPLE HERE ARE FUCKING CRAZY, ROXY. BECAUSE KARKAT MAY DO SOME AWFUL THINGS TO HIMSELF, BUT IT'S NOT HIS FAULT AND WE ALL GIVE HIM RESPECT FOR THAT BECAUSE HE'S BEEN THROUGH A LOT OF SHIT, OKAY ROXY?!" she yells, looking directly into Roxy's eyes. She huffs a bit before saying, "Get off of my bed." Roxy quickly gets up, not speaking to Vriska any more. Doctor Cronus walks in, guiding a few of the patients to their room.

"Hey babe," he says, almost as if nothing happened. "I heard some yelling so I came to check on you two."

"We're fine," Vriska grumbles. Two more girls walked into the room.

"Well, it's time for bed." Cronus says, coming into the room more. Another doctor walks in with him. She tells Vriska to lie down. She does as she's told and the nurse straps her into bed.

"Hey, Doctor?" Roxy says to Cronus. "I'm sorry about earlier when I kicked you." She sits down on her bed.

"Oh, it's no problem. Stuff like that happens more often than you'd think," he chuckles.

The female doctor comes over and says nicely, "Could you lie down, sweetie?" Roxy looks at the other patients who are strapped into their beds.

"Wait, why?" she says, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, it's a safety regulation that we have to keep you in bed at night," she says with a frown.

"Well, alright..." Roxy sighs, laying down. The woman puts Roxy's arms at her side.

"I'm Jane, by the way," she smiles.

"I'm Roxy," She says, forcing a smile. Jane puts a tight strap around her chest, a slightly loose one around her waist, and a tight one around her feet. Roxy leans her head back onto her pillow and sighs.

"It's okay Roxy, things will hopefully get better," Jane says before leaving the room.

"Goodnight girls!" Cronus chimes, then winks at Roxy. He closes and locks the metal door. Roxy sits in silence, the moonlight shone through the barred windows; being the only light in the room. Roxy feels her eyes become heavy, and she drifts into sleep.


	2. Karkat

Karkat sits in his dark room. No windows, one large steel door. He claws at his arm with his own fingernails, the candy-red blood dripping onto his clothes and the floor.

"All my fault... all my fault... all my fault..." he repeats, staring into the dark, letting it consume him. He stands up and drags his fingers on the wall, making them bleed. The pain doesn't affect him. "How could you do it? How could you... why, why, why, why, WHY?!" he yells, getting angry at himself. "You're a disgusting creature, you deserve to fucking die!" He throws himself against the concrete wall. "You're going to hell!" He smashes his head into the wall, feeling the pain and screeching.

Karkat falls onto the floor and starts seeing things in the darkness. "S-stay away... stay away!" he says, crawling into the corner. "Don't touch me..." The imaginary beings swirl around him, taunting and frightening him. "I SAID STAY AWAY!" he screams. In his head, the creatures pin him against the wall. They slice and tear at his flesh, rip off his skin and choke him. "HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP!" he screams at the top of his lungs. The imaginary beings may not be hurting him, but he can feel the pain. He screeches and wails in agony. Karkat's howling echos through each and every hallway and room. The entire building becomes deeply unsettled by it. Even still, no one does anything to make him stop.

Roxy wakes up from a dream about falling to her death. She cringes from the screaming and tries to cover her ears, but her arms are strapped down. She stays quiet, and tries to get back to sleep, but the shrieks are too loud. Roxy looks down to see that one of her hands can loosely wiggle around. She squeezes her arm out of the strap on her waist, and pries her other hand free. She reaches up and un-straps the one going across her chest, as well as the one on her waist and feet. Roxy quietly hops out of bed and tries the door handle: locked. The door handle clung loudly when she wiggled it, one of the girls in the room shuffles a bit, but doesn't wake up. "Dammit," she mumbles. She hears someone scuttle in front of the door. "Who's there?" she whispers. There's no answer. Something slides under the door, and the person sneaks away. Roxy picks up the object. It's a key, along with a note:

"Leave the key in front of the door."

Roxy slides the key into the keyhole, and turns it, hearing a click. She quietly opens the door and steps out, closing the door behind her, and putting the key down. "I guess I can find where that awful screaming is coming from now," she says to herself quietly. Roxy walks down the hall to find a list of patients on a bulletin board. One of the patients is circled.

"Patient 42, Karkat Vantas, Solitary Room," it reads.

There's a note underneath the paper, in the same handwriting as the one on the key:

"Floor 3, you'll know which room," she reads out loud. "Jesus, what am I getting myself into?" she finds a map next to the patient list and takes it. "So I'm on floor two... and I'm in front of patient room 107, so I just have to walk straight down the hall and find the stairwell." She looks down the hall, there's an elevator and a flight of stairs. Roxy makes her way down the dark hallway, when suddenly she gets the feeling as though she's being watched. She turns around. No one. Roxy continues to walk, and she climbs up the stairs, trying to ignore that feeling. Once she hits the top step, and puts one foot onto the third floor, a terrible chill rushes down her back, causing her to shake. She becomes very uneasy, and feels sick to her stomach. "W-what was that?" she says, trying to keep herself from shaking. Still, she presses on. "Now, which room is it?" she whispers to herself. She reads the signs on the doors. "Library, balcony, bathroom, gym, there aren't even any patient rooms up here!" she's disappointed that she made the trip for nothing. Roxy turns around and almost starts walking back down the stairs, when something grabs her shoulder. She gasps and nearly screams, turning around to find nothing. She covers her mouth to stop herself from screaming. "You want me to stay don't you? It's up here somewhere, isn't it?" she asks. She gets no answer back. Roxy walks around the corner to find another door. "STAFF ONLY" it reads.

"Oh, I didn't see this one before," she says, trying to open it. "Dammit, of course it's locked," she says quietly. She lets out a frustrated sigh and looks at her feet. Theres a key on the floor. It has another note attached:

"Same goes for this key as the other one."

She rolls her eyes and opens the door. Another intense chill runs down her back, but she keeps going. She steps inside to find another hallway, with more rooms. "I wonder why this part is separated..." she wonders. She walks down the dark hallway, seemingly getting darker. Roxy stops and sniffs the air. "I-is that... blood?"

She covers her face. "Those screams... oh my god..." She comes to the realization that what Vriska said was true. There are three rooms with steel, rusted doors. Only one door has a sign on it. "Karkat Vantas, Patient 42," it says. Roxy gulps nervously before saying something.

"K-Karkat? Are you okay?" she says. Roxy presses her ear against the door. Silence. She takes her head away from the door and stares at it.

"Roxy..." someone on the other side whispers.

"H-how do you know my name?" she gasps.

"Roxy..." Karkat says again.

"Yes, wh-what is it?" she puts her hands on the door.

"Run."

Roxy felt her stomach fall into oblivion, and her heart rise into her throat. Something taps her shoulder. She starts to shake as she turns around slowly. For once, she doesn't see anything. The man pushes her against the steel door and pins her arms down. She starts to scream, but is stopped by a finger being pressed against her lips.

"Shhh..." the man says as his inhuman eyes stare into Roxy's, and she begins to feel dizzy. She sees spots and her knees buckle out from underneath her. The man holds her up by her arms in one hand, in the other hand, he holds her face and keeps saying, "Shhh..." Roxy's eyes flutter closed as she keeps repeating to herself, "Stay awake... stay awake... s-stay... a-awake ... s... ta... y... a... awa... ke..." She blacks out.


	3. Breakfast

"Rise and shine, ladies!" a familiar voice chimes. Roxy's eyes flutter open.

"Cronus?" she says. Roxy looks down at her body. She's strapped into

bed. "So it was all a dream." She lets out a sigh of relief.

"What was a dream?" he says, taking the straps off and helping her up.

"Oh, I just had a weird dream about roaming the halls last night," she says, getting up and adjusting her shirt.

"Well at least you slept well," Cronus chuckles. "Come on, breakfast will be served soon." He guides Roxy out of the room. "I have something to do, but I trust you can make it to the cafeteria on your own." Cronus closes the door behind him. "It's straight down that hall, then turn left at the fire extinguisher." He points the way.

"Thank you, Doctor," Roxy says solemnly, walking to the cafeteria. She passes the fire extinguisher. Once she turns the corner, something catches her eye. There's a man dragging his hand against the wall, his fingers are bloody and raw. The boy mumbles to himself, too quiet for Roxy to hear.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She rushes over to him. "You're hurting yourself, stop!" Roxy pulls his arm off of the wall. The man has a blank expression. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks, shaking him a little. The man flinches, then blinks his eyes a few times.

"W-what? Where am I?" he says.

"You okay?" she says, wiping the blood off of his hand.

"Oh, sometimes I zone out. It happens a lot," he says, pulling away from Roxy.

"What's your name?" she asks as she walks with him to the cafeteria.

"Karkat." he smiles. Roxy froze in place, mouth agape.

"Y-you're Karkat?" She tries to act normal, but in reality, she's scared shitless. "I'm Roxy," she squeaks.

"You look scared, is everything okay?" Karkat asks, seemingly concerned.

"I'm fine it's just..." she pauses.

"What?" Karkat queried, looking at her.

"Nothing, nevermind." Roxy covers it. They enter the living room. It's the biggest room in the entire building. There are couches, tables, a TV, games, paper, and other living room things. Basically, that's where everyone spends their time. There are a few patients lingering in the room, but most of them are in the cafeteria.

"Well, let's get some food before Tavros eats it all." He rushes into the lunchroom.

"Who?" Roxy follows.

"Him." Karkat points to a table. There's a chubby boy shoving food into his mouth like a madman.

"Oh," Roxy says simply. They get into line, the cafeteria workers plop food down on each tray. "Not exactly first class dining," Roxy grumbles.

"Heh, I've been having to eat it for weeks," Karkat replies. The two sit down next to

a boy wearing 3-D glasses, and a cheery girl with long, brown hair.

"Hey Sollux, what's up?" says Karkat.

"Ugh, AA won't shut up about FF," He says with a lisp. Roxy stays quiet.

"Wait, what happened with Feferi?" Karkat asks the cheery girl.

"The doctors said that she's going to be released soon!" she says, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Karkat says, staring in disbelief.

"It's true! It's true! Doctor Broderick told me!" she squeals.

"I don't see why that should make us happy. She's just as mad as she was when they dragged her through the doors! They can't be letting her out, it's fucking unfair," the 3-D glasses boy says. Aradia looks next to her and sees Roxy.

"Karkat, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" she says, getting rather close to her.

"Oh, sure. Roxy, this is Sollux," he states as he points to the boy with the lisp, "and that's Aradia. Guys, this is Roxy." He puts a hand on Roxy's shoulder.

"Welcome to hell," Sollux says, eating his food.

"Don't listen to him, his medication just makes him grumpy," Aradia says, hugging Roxy.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Roxy says, trying to free herself from Aradia's death grip.

"Later we're having a therapy meeting with all of the patients and doctors, you should sit next to us," Aradia says, letting go of her.

"When did you arrive?" Sollux says, not looking up from his food.

"Last night," Roxy says, stabbing an egg with her fork. "I can't remember how I got here though, or who took me here. There's not even anything wrong with me." She sighs.

"Let me tell you something Roxy. There's something wrong with everyone, we

just see reality differently than 'normal' people, so they lock us up and call us crazy," Karkat says, giving Roxy a smile. Roxy smiles back and opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Sollux.

"I'm going to escape today."

They all look at him.

"Sollux, not this again..." Karkat pinches the bridge of his nose. "You fail every time Sollux, one more unsuccessful escape and they're going to do something about it." Aradia gives Sollux a worried look.

"No, this time I'm getting out, this time it's gonna work." He smirks. "I'm gonna escape during the meeting, everyone will be there, I can do it!" his smirk grows wider. Karkat puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Sollux, if this fails, you know what's going to happen. Don't take the chance." Karkat is very worried about his friend. "They did it to Dave, and you know what happened to him." They look across the room to a table with only a blonde boy sitting at it. The boy has a wide smile, and stares at nothing. Everyone seems unsettled by him.

"What happened to him?" Roxy asks quietly.

"Electroshock therapy. Basically brainwash." Sollux says solemnly.

"He used to be really cool, but kept trying to escape. After his third attempt, they dragged him into doctor Rose's office," Aradia says, hanging her head. "Now he's all smiley and creepy. If you talk to him, he'll just stare at you, wide-eyed and say, 'I don't want to escape, haha, I like it here!' it's disturbing..." She says, picking at her food.

"Oh my god, how could they do that to someone?" Roxy says.

"Oh, they do worse than that." Karkat holds his head. "They lobotomize." His tone is dark.

"What's that?" Roxy asks.

"They turn you into a vegetable. A walking corpse. Just an emotionless, feelingless, body." Karkat looks at her, frowning.

"Don't forget about Doctor Equius." Sollux mentions.

"No, no. You say it. I can't bring myself to." Karkat sniffs. Sollux sighs, and tells the story:

"There's a rumor that Doctor Equius is torturing and beating the patients in secret. You see, he has a very deep hatred for us crazy people. He thinks we don't deserve to exist, and that we're the universe's mistakes. What a dick," Sollux says, shaking his head.

"He tortures them?" Roxy says, not believing the words they're saying.

"Yeah, we've come to the conclusion that he does it as scientific research too," Aradia says, trying to lighten up. Karkat looks at the clock.

"Breakfast is over," he says, seeming cheery. "Roxy, I want to introduce you to everyone before the meeting." He stands up.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."


	4. The Meeting

All the staff and patients sit in a circle on chairs in the living room. They even moved the couches and TV to make room for everyone. "Ahem" a tall, thin, female doctor says. "shall we start?" she says impatiently. A few people nod their heads and the room goes silent. "I'll start, and we'll go counter-clockwise around the circle." She says, moving her hand in a counter-clockwise circular motion. "I am Doctor Rose. I specialize in Electroshock therapy. I am also part manager of the building." she then nods to the woman on her left. "I'm The Condesce, aka, The Warden. I have to make sure all you freaks are in line 24/7." she grumbles. "I'm Bro, I specialize in lobotomy, and I'm a surgeon." he says with a smile. Roxy stares at him,"god damn that man is hot..." she thinks to herself. "I am Doctor Kanaya. I'm a Surgeon as well, but I do most of the work." she chuckles, looking over at Rose and winking. Rose giggles and winks back. "I'm Nurse Jane, i help out with patients, and i make sure you all take your pills and stay happy." she says, chuckling. The chubby nurse was quite adorable to Roxy. "what a cute little woman." she thinks. "I'm Doctor Jake, some people refer to me as 'the British doctor', ahah, well, i do the same job as Jane, but i also do check-ups and i have an office down the hall from here in case you aren't feeling well." he grins widely. "that guy has a dorky fucking grin." Roxy criticizes him in her mind. "I'm Doc. Cronus. I make sure everyone's doing well and getting better." he slicks his hair back. Roxy rolls her eyes. "there's a man with a plain smile on his face. He starts speaking in sign language. Roxy can't understand sign language. Karkat taps on Roxy's shoulder. "he says that his name is Doctor Kurloz. He's the caretaker of Mituna, and he also works in the office with Doctor Jake." Karkat whispers. "oh, thanks." Roxy whispers back. A tall, slim man clears his throat to stop the chattering. Roxy and Karkat pay attention. The man stands up. "I am Doctor Equius. I am a psychologist, and every month i have a personal meeting with each of you individually. My goal is to cure all of you of your 'sicknesses' within a year. If not, I try other ways to cure you. That is all." he sits back down, crossing his legs and sitting up straight. "tight-ass" Roxy thinks. "I'm Feferi! I'm a nurse so anything you need you can come to me okay, you got that, yeah i think you all do. Whatever, NONE OF IT MATTERS HAHA. I am EVERYONE'S friend, even if you don't like me, I'm still your friend." the energetic woman pauses and looks to her right. "OMG FEFERI SHUT THE FUCK UP! Ugh, sorry, Feferi won't stop talking about cooking, haha, she REALLY loves to cook!" she looks to her left. "i know you like to cook too Feferi, but Feferi is better than you. BESIDES, you can draw really well SO DON'T BE SO UPSET, HAHA" the spastic woman's mouth is covered up by Doctor Equius's hand. "how many times have i told you Feferi, you are not a nurse here, you are a patient. Now go take off the nurse's garb and put your uniform back on." he whispers angrily. Feferi sits in her seat and pouts. "h-hi...I'm j-j-j-j-john." the boy to the left of Feferi stammers, twitching every now and then. "i-i ha...have...ehhhhhh...extreme anxiety...but please don't m-make loud noises around me o-o-o-or I'll...I'll freak out..." John says quietly. Feferi jumps up in front of him and screams in his face, shaking him and pulling his hair. The boy pushes her off of him and flails around, rolling on the floor, knocking over stuff, screaming and wailing and running for dear life. Nurse Jane stands up and calms him down. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. "Hi, I'm Mituna! They won't let me sit next to Kurloz so i have to sit all the way over here!" he lets out a nervous giggle. "yeah, I hit my head a while ago, OR SO THEY SAY!" he bunches his hair up in his hands. "I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO KURLOZ." he whines before getting up and sitting on the floor in front of Kurloz's legs. Kurloz pats him on the head "uh, I'm Tavros. Hey, when are we going to eat?" he asks Doctor Cronus. "Tavros, you just ate." he says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "no i didn't, I'm starving, i haven't had anything to eat all morning!" he complains. "Jane, take him into the cafeteria to eat some leftovers or whatever." he says, shooing them away. "Tavros' problem is that he can't remember when he eats, so he eats all the time. He can't stop." Cronus says, lighting a cigarette. Jane takes Tavros into the kitchen. "waddup, I'm Dirk. I got in a fight and accidentally killed a guy. I don't know how that makes me crazy, but whatever." Dirk says, playing with his sunglasses. "dirk, it's the fact that you don't care that you killed him, that's what brought you here. You have absolutely no sympathy for murdering someone and it's sick." says Rose, writing things in her notebook. "oh really, because you obviously have no sympathy for the people you kill." Dirk says, giving off attitude. "Dirk, i don't kill people. I just help them along with their sickness." rose says giving him a fake smile. "well you're basically killing them. You're killing their minds, rose. You're even worse Bro." Dirk points out. "that's Doctor Rose and Doctor Bro to you, Dirk." she says snidely. "well what about Dave?! Huh?! Look at him! He's a fucking rainbow of happy sunshine and homosexual flower men, dancing in circles around a creepy smile!" Dirk stands up, seeming aggressive now. "I don't see what's wrong with that." says Rose, un-phased by his attempt to scare her. "Dave used to be my fucking bro! He was cool, and we were buds! I don't even want to look at him now because of what you did!" he takes a step towards her. "i did what had to be done. He kept trying to escape, something had to be done about it." she sits calmly with her legs crossed. "YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!" dirk screams, launching himself at Rose. Doctor Cronus and Doctor Kanaya both jump up and hold him back. Doctor Cronus takes a sedative needle out of his pocket and jabs it into Dirk's neck. He lets out a few struggled cries, then falls limp. They carry him back to his room. "well, carry on then." Rose says, still completely un-phased by anything that just occurred. Everyone in the room shifts uncomfortably. "Hello. I am Horuss. I have short term memory loss. Please do not be upset if i repeat myself. It's just that a small piece of my cerebellum where my memories are held is missing." he stops and blinks a few times. "Hello, I am Horuss. I have short term memory loss. Please-" He is interrupted by Doctor Equius clearing his throat, and giving him a nasty look. Horuss shuts his mouth. "hey, I'm Vriska. I'm a 'Pathological liar' everyone knows already so i don't know why we even have to have this meeting." she grumbles. "it's to help you." Rose says, not looking up from her notebook. "ugh, whatever." Vriska rolls her eyes. "hey guys, have you seen kitty anywhere? I can't find her!" says the girl next to Vriska. "purrlease help me find her!" she cries. "introduce yourself, then we'll find your kitty." Rose replies. "oh, ok. I'm Nepeta. Oh! There she is!" Nepeta picks up an imaginary cat. "i found her! I found my kitty!" Nepeta pets the imaginary cat on her lap. It becomes very clear what's wrong with her. There's a faint growling and scratching on a door across the room. "god dammit, you forgot to let Jade out." The Warden yells at Jane, who jumps at the sudden accusal. "I-I'm sorry Miss!" Jane rushes to the door and opens it. A girl walking on all fours jumps out and smiles with her tongue waving out. She jumps on Janes dress and licks her face. Jane pushes her off and wipes her face. She starts to scratch behind Jade's ear. Jade rolls onto the floor and lies on her back. Jane scratches her stomach and Jade's leg starts kicking in the air. "come on Jane, leave her alone!" The Condesce yells. "oh, right away Miss!" Jane leaves Jade alone and sits down. Jade follows and sits in front of Aradia, panting and drooling. Aradia pets her. There's a long moment of silence before Rose speaks up. "Eridan, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Eridan crosses his arms,"no. Why the fuck should i? We already know about each other so this is pretty much pointless." he protests. "Eridan, we're just trying to help you. You need to comply." Rose says very serious, getting tired of everyone's shit. "ghgug shsuhr hrudhsue euh erh ehuirloefbn weiuri ehdbb rurtibb cbruiwrffbfsr wuhrurg rughrig"Eridan starts to shake and speak gibberish. "Eridan, shut the fuck up." Doctor Bro says in an annoyed tone. Rose hits him with her notebook. "watch your language Bro." she says, continuing to write. "yeah Bro, watch your fucking language." Cronus whispers to him. The two share a giggle before they're shushed by Equius. Eridan quiets down as well, he's very afraid of Equius. "uh, I'm Terezi. I'm here because i have serious depression, and I've tried to kill myself a few times." she says quietly. "how many times?" Horuss asks. "Horuss, I've told you so many times." she shakes her head at him. "I don't remember." he says. "seven times, alright. Why is it so important for you to know anyway?!" her eyes get glassy and red. Horuss looks down, ashamed. "I'm sorry Terezi. i didn't mean to make you upset." he says, looking at his hands in his lap. "Dave, it's your turn." Karkat nudges him. "I am Dave! Haha, i like it here! I never want to leave!" Dave says happily, giving Karkat a wide smile. Karkat scoots his chair away, chills running down his spine from the creepy boy. "Hey, I'm Karkat. I witnessed something awful, and it really messed me up psychologically. After i saw that traumatic event, one of my friends got me into drugs as a way to escape from those thoughts, i checked myself in here 6 months ago and I've been sober since then." Karkat smiles weakly. Some people around the room clap, most stay silent. "I'm Roxy. I don't remember how i got here, or anything before that. All i know is that apparently i checked in yesterday. I don't really know why I'm here either." Roxy says darting her eyes around the room nervously. Aradia stands up,"I'm Aradia! I've been here for 3 months." is all she says before sitting back down. "and why are you here?" Equius asks. "well, because i wanted to be here!" she smiles. Equius sighs, "well, that's a good enough reason I suppose." he says, leaning back in his chair. The room is silent once again. "where is Sollux?" Rose says, looking suspiciously at Karkat, Roxy, and Aradia. They exchange nervous looks and don't answer. Rose comes to the realization of what Sollux is doing. "Meeting over." she says, getting up and fast walking down the hall, shouting orders to the staff. "Doctor Bro, search the west wing! Doctor Cronus, search the second floor! Condy, search the east wing. Release Bec, she can find him for sure. Doctor Kanaya, search the third floor! Kurloz, Jake, and Jane, search every room! Feferi, you can help too. Equius, you're with me. The second any of you find him, bring him to my office!" everyone runs to the places they were directed to search. Aradia jumps up "oh god, what are we going to do?!" she panics. Karkat holds her shoulders and shakes her a little, "We have to stay calm, okay? We need to find him before they do." he tries to calm her down. "well how the fuck are we going to do that?!" she cries. "they're using Bec! They'll find him within minutes!" she hugs Karkat. He pulls away from her. "then we'll have to find him quickly." He tries to hide the doubt in his expression. "Aradia, you look on this floor, I'll look on the second floor. Roxy, you look on the third floor. NO ONE can be spotted by the doctors or nurses, got it?" he says. They all nod and go their separate ways, intent on finding The Boy before the doctors catch him.


	5. Found You

Roxy runs up the stairs to the second floor with Karkat. "see you when we find him!" she says, running up the stairs to the third floor. A chill runs down

her spine as the memories from her 'dream' replay in her head. "dammit Roxy, everything's going to be okay..." she says, trying to comfort herself. She

quietly pushes through the "STAFF ONLY" doors, careful not to alert Rose or Equius. She sees the solitary rooms in front of her and approaches them.

"Karkat Vantas, Patient 42" it reads. "shit, maybe it wasn't a dream..." she mumbles, touching the rusted door. she gets lost in her thoughts for a

moment, but is snapped out of it when she hears a door slam. Roxy hides behind a trashcan in the hall and stays as hidden as possible. "...What an

Idiotic kid." she hears Roses voice. "yes, and he knew what we would do if he tried to escape again." Roxy hears Equius' voice as well. "he didn't

listeeeeen!" Equius chimes. "well, Bec was able to sniff him out in seconds." Rose says, Roxy can hear their footsteps pass the trashcan and continue

walking down the hall. "oh god...they found him..." Roxy thinks. Once they exit the floor, Roxy follows; Being as quick and silent as she can. Once she

gets onto the first floor, she hears Aradia crying and yelling, in the mix of voices and people arguing there are numerous dog barks. "fuck no, fuck no!"

Roxy whispers loudly to herself. She turns the corner to see Sollux, bloody and angry. Bec is snarling and nipping at Sollux. Doctors Bro, Kurloz, and

Jake are holding Aradia back. She's yelling at them, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she sobs, tears streaming

down her face. Karkat is fighting through two other doctors, Cronus and Kanaya. "LISTEN TO HER! STOP IT! GET BEC AWAY FROM HIM! LET ME

THROUGH!" he yells, punching Cronus in the face and knocking him aside. Karkat tries to get past Kanaya but she puts him in a headlock and pulls his

arms behind his back. He struggles to break free. Without a second thought, Roxy pulls the fire extinguisher off of the wall and runs past the doctors,

hitting Bec with it. Bec flies a few feet away and doesn't get up. Roxy hits Kanaya in the back of the head with the Extinguisher, knocking her out.

Kurloz and Bro let go of Aradia and leave Jake to restrain her. Roxy tries to hit Kurloz with the extinguisher, but he blocks it with his arm. Bro grabs

Roxy's neck from behind, nearly choking her. She kicks and elbows him, but he doesn't let go. Being weaker than the other doctors, Aradia manages to

escape from Jake and Carry Sollux away as best as she can. Karkat tries to help Roxy, but is grabbed by Kurloz. Jane bolts into the hallway carrying

four Syringes. "Here! Here!" she scrambles frantically. "Jane! Quick! Give them the sedatives!" Bro struggles with Roxy. Jane takes a needle and jabs it

into Karkat's arm. He lets out a few grunts, then slowly goes limp. Jane takes another needle and forces it into Roxy's arm. She throws a few loose

punches, then starts to feel woozy. Her eyelids feel heavy, and start to close. She tries to say, "don't! You can't do this!" but all that comes out is,

"hhhhhh..." she loses feeling in her limbs and feels herself fall onto the floor, her eyes finally shutting.


	6. There's Been An Accident

Roxy jolts awake from the sound of Aradia shrieking, then the shriek choking away. Roxy gets up and looks around. Karkat is gone. Roxy runs to the

third floor, where she suspects it came from. She was right. When Roxy steps onto the third floor, she sees Aradia on the ground, Equius standing over

her, and Rose trying to pull Sollux away from Karkat. "Karkat, you let go of him before you face an even worse fate!" Rose threatens. "I don't fucking

care! You can't do this to him!" Karkat argues with tears in his eyes. Roxy runs to help, but Equius blocks her path. He grabs her arms and pins them

behind her back. She's unable to move. Doctor Kurloz smacks Karkat across the face, causing him to lose his grip on the boy. "NO!" Karkat screams, as

they drag Sollux into Rose's office and lock the door. Karkat bangs on the door. "STOP! HE'S MY FRIEND! DON'T DO THIS TO HIM! HE HAS SO MUCH TO

LIVE FOR!" he starts to cry. "why don't you stay for the show, Roxy? This is my favorite part." Equius whispers into Roxy's ear, and turns her head

towards the door.

A bright light flashes on, awaking Sollux. "Wh-what's going on? Did I escape?" he says under his breath. Rose turns the brightness down a bit so that

he can see her. "no." she says. His smile of hope quickly fades to a frown once he sees where he is. "so, you're going to brainwash me, huh?" he says

with a snarky attitude. "call it what you may. I like to think of it as...a permanent solution to a temporary problem." rose says, grinning. "you're fucking

sick." Sollux says, spitting at her. Rose wets his hair and his forehead. She puts a copper helmet on his head, tightening a few screws here and there.

Rose turns on a large machine next to the bed he's strapped in. Sollux watches every move she makes. She turns the machine to level 3. "now tell me

Sollux, do you want to escape?" she says looking at him. "yes." he replies simply. Rose flips a switch on the machine, sending an electrical current into

the boy's brain. Sollux screams and twitches. She turns it off after 4 seconds. Sollux pants and comes back to his senses. "now, once more. Do you

want to escape?" she asks. "h-hell yes." he pants. She raises her eyebrows and turns the knob up to 5. She flips the switch, sending an even stronger

shock shooting into Sollux's brain. His back arches and his eyes widen to their full extent. He shrieks even louder than before, causing Roxy to shut her

eyes and cry. Karkat weeps as well, knowing it's too late to save him. Sollux's screams can be heard faintly on the first floor, making a few people stop

and listen. Rose turns off the machine. Sollux breathes heavily, wheezing in the process. His heart races, feeling as if it's about to explode. "now, once

more. Do you want to escape?" she says slowly, adding emphasis to each word. It takes Sollux a few seconds to answer. "h-hell...fu..fucking...y...es..."

his voice cracks. Rose lets out a deep breath, and turns the knob to ten. She hesitates for a moment, but flips the switch, not showing any emotion for

the boy. Sollux's fingers stretch, and shake. His back arches into the air and he sputters, cracks and screams bloody murder. His screams echo through

the halls, reaching the living room at top level. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks up. A few of them cover their ears, a few of them cry, some

of them hang their heads in mourning. Roxy and Karkat, being the only two patients next to the door; are nearly deafened by the noise. Roxy

hyperventilates and tries to cover her ears, but Equius holds her firmly in place. Karkat on the other hand, doesn't struggle or cry anymore. He hangs

his head and and says a few prayers for his friend, letting the last few tears fall from his face. Sollux can feel pain coursing through his entire body. It

feels as though someone threw him into a washing machine full of sewing needles, turned it on, then tossed his body into a wood splinterer. Perhaps

even have his entrails pulled out with a fork. Sollux wishes with all his might for it to be over. Finally, he gets his wish. His heart explodes inside his

chest and his brain gives in. He falls back into the chair, smoking. Rose's eyes widen, and she flips the off switch. She stands up from her stool and

backs away, staring straight into his lifeless, bloodshot eyes. Sollux's mouth hangs open, almost as if his jaw came unhinged. A deadly silence falls

upon the building. Everyone at Scratch's Home for the Mentally Ill knows that it's over. Rose covers her nose. The smell of burnt hair and flesh fills the

room. She opens the door and slams it shut behind her. She tries to keep her "uptight, professional look" and walks downstairs without a word. Equius

and Kurloz throw Karkat and Roxy into separate solitary rooms, along with Aradia, who is still fast asleep. Roxy shivers in the corner of the dark,

disgusting room, hoping that it's all a dream. Karkat rocks himself back and forth, starting to zone out. The three doctors walk into the living room to

break the obvious news to everyone.


	7. Solitary Rooms

"Karkat?" Roxy says through the concrete wall. "can you hear me?" She asks. She hears a faint "yeah" coming from Karkat. "what about you, Aradia?

Are you there?" Roxy asks, putting her ear against the concrete on the opposite wall. "uh-huh." she hears. "I-I'm so sorry about your friend Sollux" she

says, tugging at her hair. "it's his own fault anyway. He knew it was going to happen if he tried to escape again, yet he did it anyway." Karkat sighs. "I

can't believe they did that to him." Roxy holds her face in her palms. "well, he's in a better place now." Aradia says, trying not to sound like she's crying.

The truth is, Aradia was in love with Sollux. They spent every day together. She even kissed him once, and he didn't run away. Sollux was staring to

have feelings for her too. "Hey Karkat, when are they going to let us out?" Roxy asks, worried they'd be in there forever. "well, they keep me in here

every night as a safety precaution. I think they'll let us out in the morning." Karkat says, leaning against the concrete wall. "i hope so..." Aradia says,

lying down on the dirty floor. Eventually, Karkat and Aradia fall asleep. Roxy stays awake, too bothered by her thoughts. She stares into the darkness,

letting her mind imagine what frightening creatures could be lurking there. Roxy sighs, and closes her eyes, wondering what time it is. "it's probably

been about five hours since we were thrown in here." she thinks, dozing off to sleep.

Roxy hears a loud bang and jolts awake, looking around; trying to see if anything's there but the room is too dark. She can barely see her own hands.

"w-what was that?" she asks herself, walking to what she thought might be the back of the room. Roxy mulls over the words Karkat said earlier. "well,

they keep me in here every night as a safety precaution. I think they'll let us out in the morning." she remembers him say. "a safety precaution? Jeez,

he doesn't seem that dangerous..." she says, thinking about Karkat. She remembers how he was zoned out, dragging his hand across the wall and

mumbling. Then she remembers the "dream" she had. "man...that dream was weird. I wonder who that man was...then again, maybe i don't want to

know." she chuckles, trying to cheer herself up. "goddammit Roxy, you're in a fucking mental hospital," she hides her face in her knees. "what did i do

to get in here? Why the fuck can't i remember?" she starts to anger herself, realizing where she is and what just happened. "s-someone just died...for

trying to fucking escape!" she feels tears well up in her eyes. "I-I'm in a crazy-house..." she scoots into the corner of the room. "I'm locked in a

FUCKING crazy house! Shit, shit, shit! I can't believe this happened...how long am i gonna be here?!" she cradles herself, sniffling. "are you okay Roxy?"

she hears Aradia say quietly on the other side of the wall. "n-no, no I'm not." Roxy says, biting her lip to keep from crying. "why am I here Aradia? I'm

not crazy, I've never had any records of mental illness in my entire life, so why the fuck am i here?" she says, choking back the tears. Aradia stays silent

for a moment, then says, "then fate wanted you here." Aradia smiles, even though she knows Roxy can't see her. "someone wanted you to be here for

a certain reason, we just don't know yet." Aradia gets close to the wall and puts a hand on it. "but I"m sure eventually, it'll all come together soon

enough." she says calmly, like the words of a mother. Roxy feels a little better, and decides to tell Aradia about her dream, hoping she can help.

"Hey Aradia?"

"yeah?"

"can i talk to you about something?"

"of course!"

"well, my first night here, i had a nightmare..."

"pfft, who wouldn't"

"yeah but...this was different. It was a very vivid dream"

"well, go ahead and tell me."

"alright...so in the dream, i woke up and squirmed out of my restraints. Someone slipped a key under the door and i unlocked it. Then, i went to this

buliten board with Karkat's name circled. I walked to the the third floor and got a really creeped out feeling..."

"well, you know what goes on up here, right?"

"no, what happens?"

"well, this floor is where they brainwash and lobotomize everyone. It's also where they do their other dirty work..."

"what do you mean by dirty work?"

"surgical procedures, some say even torture."

"torture?!"

"yeah, i don't know if they mean literal torture or that the surgery is torture. I know that they don't use anesthesia during the operations."

"that's fucking terrible, how can they just do that?!"

"because they feel like since we're the mistakes of society, they can do anything they want. Anyway, back to your story."

"oh, right...where was i?"

"creepy feeling on the third floor."

"yeah, so when i walked up to Karkat's room, he said my name and told me to run, This was before i met you guys too."

"whoa, future telling dreams..."

"but then i turned around and this guy was towering over me. Then i woke up."

"wow, that's really freaky. Do you know what the guy looked like?

"all i know is that he was tall and had orange eyes."

Aradia is silent for a minute. "orange eyes?" she says. "yeah, and some sort of dripping substance on his face." Roxy remembers. "tomorrow you need

to tell Karkat about your dream, Roxy." Aradia says, losing the springy tone in her voice. "why?" Roxy asks. "he needs to know, it think it may have to

do with his friend." Aradia says quietly, so quiet that it's hard for Roxy to hear. "wait, Aradia, what do you mean?" Roxy says, trying to learn more. At

that moment, Roxy hears someone on the opposite wall whisper something. "Karkat?" she asks, moving to the other side. "what did you say?" she

presses her ear to the concrete. All she can hear is whispered mumbling. "Karkat, speak up." she says, closing her eyes to focus on the noise. "Roxy,

necesse est ut de loco isto, et venit ad te. ingressus ad occidendum te. exies ante suus etiam nuper. ut quae sunt in pejus. ne moreris propter

temetipsum, non in cella. malum est. roxy obsecro vos ego." Karkat says, panting, his voice cracking. "w-what? Karkat, i can't understand you." Roxy

feel scared again, and feels a chill down her spine. "Karkat, are you okay?" she asks with a worried tone. She gets no reply. "Karkat?" she asks once

more.

Karkat starts screaming and crying, clawing at the wall. "Karkat, What's wrong?!" she yells. Karkat screams even louder, his shrieks echo in Roxy's

ears. "Aradia, what's going on?!" she asks Aradia. Aradia doesn't answer. Roxy remembers what Vriska said when she met her. "Karkat, please tell me

what's wrong." she says, loud enough for him to hear over his screams. The shrieking and murmuring began to subside after Roxy said that. "Karkat, i

want to help you. Please, tell me what's wrong." Roxy says calmly. "Karkat answers almost immediately, "that's what they all say." he says in a hushed

tone. "what who says?" Roxy asks. "the doctors, the nurses...fuck...everyone says that." he starts to hyperventilate. "i-it's okay Karkat, calm down, i

REALLY do want to help you." Roxy says, in fear that he might start screaming again. "you do?" Karkat says, still in that dark tone, unlike his normal

one. "yes." Roxy replies. "then I'll help you in return." Roxy can tell that Karkat has his face against the wall like her's. "how could you help me?" Roxy

feels a little bit of hope return to her. "I'll help in any way I can." something shuffles behind Roxy, in Aradia's room. "she must've stayed quiet while he

was screaming." Roxy thought. "so Karkat, i want to know they put you here." Roxy asks, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "didn't you hear

during the meeting?" Karkat bangs his head lightly on the wall from bringing up the meeting and what it caused. "yeah, but if I'm going to help you, i

have to know the whole story." she feels bad for making him spill out the details to her. Karkat sighs and begins the story.

**So I decided to write Karkat's backstory in another chapter because I'm going to write it from his perspective in past-tense. **

**Thank you for the reviews and advice, I'll try to fix the paragraph formatting and all that. the reason i haven't is because every time i do, changes it back. so if any of you have advice on how i could fix that, leave a review please. **

**-Jake-**


	8. Karkat's Past-Part 1

"Karkat! You're going to be late for school!" Kankri yells from the kitchen, "Kankri, i can get to school at whatever time i fucking want, calm down."

Karkat groggily walks down the stairs with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "ugh, Karkat, brush your teeth in the bathroom, you're getting

toothpaste on the floor!" Kankri is cooking one of his 'delicious' vegan breakfasts that he always makes. "whatever." Karkat spits out the toothpaste in

the kitchen sink. Kankri gives him a mean look for getting spots on the counter. "what? the sink upstairs is still broken, what else am i supposed to

use?" Karkat rinses out his mouth and walks back upstairs to get dressed. Kankri sighs and continues to make breakfast. "Karkat, i hope you're happy!

You made me burn my quinoa!" Kankri Puts the food in two bowls. "that weird fancy rice tastes like shit anyway." Karkat comes down in his school

uniform. His white button-up shirt is un-tucked, and his tie is done sloppily. "Karkat, fix your uniform, you're starting to look like Gamzee." Kankri rushes

up to Karkat and fixes the tie, then tucks in his shirt. "oh my god Kankri, i can do this myself, I'm in fucking highschool for god's sake." Karkat rolls his

eyes. "i don't care, now come eat breakfast." Kankri sits down and places a napkin over his lap, sits up straight, and displays perfect manners. Karkat

sits across from him, slouching with his elbows on the table and playing with his food. "Karkat, how many times have i told you, you must display proper

manners in order to be successful in life. To display "improper" manners is to be unprofessional and inadequate. Take me for instance; a hard-working,

well paid, successful man with a good job and a nice house, not to mention his little brother. How do you think i got this far in life, dear brother? By

having good manners. I can't picture you working for my business looking like THAT, now can i? So sit up straight, take your elbows off of the table, and

fOR GOD'S SAKE TUCK YOUR SHIRT IN." Kankri rants. Karkat tucks in his shirt again, which he had un-tucked during Kankri's lecture. "now, as i was

saying-" Karkat interrupts him. "oh shit, looks like the bus is here! Sorry Kankri, gotta run!" he picks up his backpack and storms out the door. "but it's

only 6:40! The bus comes at 8:00!" Kankri yells, but Karkat is already gone.

Karkat runs outside and jogs down the road to an intersection where the bus comes. He looks at his watch. "damn, guess i should go see Gamzee

while I'm waiting." Karkat walks across the neighbors lawn and sneaks into their backyard. He slips through a hole in the fence and makes his way

through a thin forest-like shortcut. He comes out in a small field. He jogs across the field to a more "ghetto" part of the town. He hides his phone and

his watch in his backpack and walks cautiously on the sidewalk. It doesn't matter what time of day it is, there are always robberies and muggings in

this part of town. He comes up to a house in bad need of a paint-job. The lawn is dead and Gamzee's bike is in the fence, bent and broken. "oh shit,

what happened this time." Karkat thinks to himself, hearing shouting from inside. A tall man with paint smudged on his face; looks out the window,

bearing a stink-eye. The man shouts at someone and rushes away from the window. Karkat hears more yelling, then a loud 'Smack!' he hears some

sobbing, then someone saying: "i didn't raise you to be a weak, motherfucking, shithead, did i? Get to school you little pussy."

Karkat steps away from the door, feeling guilty for coming. The door opens, Gamzee is pushed out by his father, towering in the doorway. Karkat puts

his hands on Gamzee's shoulders, giving him a pitied look. Gamzee wipes some tears from his face. His father snickers. "heh, who's this? Your

boyfriend?" he cackles to himself, then slams the door.

"you alright?" Karkat asks. Gamzee Holds the left side of his face. "yeah, this time it wasn't too bad..." he rubs his cheek. "let me see." Karkat faces

him. Gamzee moves his hand. That whole side of his face is red, a bit swollen. "damn, I'm sorry Gamzee." Karkat escorts him out of the yard. "nah, it's

alright Karbro. You shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault he hit me anyway." Gamzee smiles weakly. Karkat looks at Gamzee's uniform. Stained, shirt

un-tucked, the buttons are buttoned wrong, and his pants are sagging to the point that he can see his underwear. Karkat looks at his bike, still stuck

against the fence, bent up and chipped. "what happened to your bike?" He asks. Gamzee looks at it, then looks at the ground. "i got real angry last

night and beat it up with a crowbar. Then i threw it against the fence and it got stuck." he walks in front of Karkat. "why were you angry?" Karkat asks,

but regrets it. "Dad got drunk and trashed up the motherfuckin' house, then he beat me up real bad and started talking shit about you and Aradia."

Gamzee hangs his head and sticks his hands in his pockets. Karkat doesn't say anything until they get to the bus-stop.

"Hey, where's your backpack?" Karkat asks, pointing at Gamzee. I don't know, dad did something with it. It's fine though, just school shit, nothing

motherfuckin' important." Gamzee smiles. "the teacher's going to yell at you." Karkat says, looking around for Aradia. "eh, i don't care" Gamzee shrugs.

"hey guys." Aradia walks across the street to meet them. "hey Aradia." Karkat says, looking at the Korean girl. Today she is as monotone as she

usually is. "Sup Sis" Gamzee slings and arm around her shoulder. "don't touch me Clown-Boy." She hisses. "whoa, calm down Aradia, why are you so

pissy this morning?" Karkat asks. "i broke my drawing tablet last night." She says with a sigh. "hey Aradia?" Gamzee says. "yes?" she replies. "how

come you've been all up and depressed lately? It's almost like you're motherfuckin' dead or something" He scratches his face, smudging some of the

paint. "I've just been a little stressed, is all." she responds, as the bus heads towards them. "bus" Karkat says, alerting them. The bus pulls up, and

they hop on, sitting in whatever empty seat was left. "hey everyone, Kitty-kat's on the bus!" Someone shouts. Karkat hated that nickname, even more

than the infamous "Karkles." just because the word "Cat" is in his name doesn't mean he IS a fucking Cat. The other kids tease and laugh as the three

kids sit, loathing every boy and girl on the bus.

The kids arrive at school. It was a public school, but they were required to wear uniforms because of some disputes in the past. "well, see you later

Karkat." Aradia says, closing her locker and heading off to her class. "yeah, see ya." Karkat replies with a sigh. He hated school, even more than he

hated his brother's rants. Karkat closes his locker, hearing the final bell for class to begin. "come on Gamzee, we're gonna be late." He grabs Gamzee's

arm and pulls him down the hall. "you know, Karbro...i can walk on my own," he says, giving Karkat a lazy glance. "i know, but all that sopor makes you

slow." Karkat pushes through the door to room 127, Science class. They sit down quickly, trying to go as unnoticed as possible. "well, now that the last

two students have arrived, we can begin. Thank you for holding up the class." The teacher says with her arms crossed. She eyes Gamzee, noticing he

doesn't have anything with him. "Gamzee," She says. "yeah?" he lifts his head groggily. "where are your school supplies?" she lifts an eyebrow. "I left

em' at home." he says.. The teacher puts her hands on her hips. "and why did you do that? You know you need your things for school." Gamzee

shrugs, "i guess i just forgot." He looks over at Karkat, knowing that only he knows the truth. Karkat gives an apologetic expression. "maybe if you'd

stop doing sopor, you'd stop forgetting things and become a decent young man!" The Teacher snaps. Gamzee hangs his head, "sorry miss..." The

teacher smiles, feeling almost satisfied with making him feel bad. "well, without further interruption, let's go on with class. Everyone take out your

textbooks and turn to page 317." She picks up a piece of chalk and writes todays lesson on the board, "Energy". The class grumbles, but does as she

says.

Karkat doesn't pay attention to the lesson or the class. He just thinks about Gamzee. "_i can't imagine how he feels...god, it must be awful. The poor kid._"

He thinks, turning his head towards Gamzee. He's staring at the board, not even doing his work. "_maybe it would be a good idea for him to get off the _

_drugs._" Karkat sighs, spacing out at the wall. "_i should've eaten breakfast, it's only morning and I'm already out of energy."_ He hears someone say his

name, but pays no attention to it. "Karkat!" the teacher shouts, getting his attention. "this is an important lesson Karkat, are you listening?" she says

with an obviously annoyed tone. "yeah." Karkat answers simply. "oh really?" she crosses her arms. "_ugh, i fucking hate when teachers do that, and they _

_do it all the time too. Why can't they just keep their hands at their sides, i don't even know why I'm so pissed off about this..."_ Karkat thinks, rolling his eyes.

"then repeat what i just said." she smirks, knowing he won't be able to answer. "uh, energy can not be created or destroyed, it can only change form?"

he says, making a guess based on the lesson. "it's good you know that, but it's not what we're talking about." she frowns, turning back to the board

and writing again. "now everyone, write down fifteen different forms of energy, then apply them to objects around the room." she says. The class takes

out their notebooks and does as she says.

The bell rings, ending class. "your homework today is to read this packet and answer questions 1-20 on the back." she passes out the science packets.

The children file out the door, thankful to be free of her. Karkat and Gamzee walk out last. "what's our next class?" Gamzee asks Karkat. "lemmie look

at the schedule." Karkat rummages through his binder and pulls it out. "these shitheads need to stop changing the fucking schedule every fucking

month" He reads it over. "fuck, we have gym next." "motherfucker..." Gamzee groans. "well, we have five minutes until we have to be there, wanna get

a soda or something." Karkat asks, checking his pocket to see if he has any money he feels some change and a few bills. "yeah, I've got enough"

"i could use a Faygo." Gamzee says, walking with Karkat. "how can you drink that shit? It's disgusting, not-to-mention super bad for you." Karkat says.

"it's really addictive, bro. I can't help it." Gamzee slings an arm around Karkat's shoulder, like he usually does. Karkat sighs, "yeah, i guess so."

The two boys reach the cafeteria and walk inside. To the left of the door there's a soda machine and a vending machine. "hey Karbro, can i borrow

some money?" Gamzee asks, holding out his hand. "yeah, but you have to pay me back, don't forget." Karkat gives him a warning look. "of course i

will!" Gamzee says, motioning Karkat to hand over the money. Gamzee already owed Karkat 15 dollars from previous "of course i will"s. "Karkat thinks

it over, not really caring if he loses money. His brother is the President of a good company, and gave Karkat money whenever he asked for it. He rolls

his eyes and gives Gamzee $5, even though the soda is only a dollar. "thanks bro." he says, putting the money in the machine and pressing the

"Redpop Faygo" button. The soda falls out and Gamzee picks it up, gulping down the sugary drink. He pockets the change from the money Karkat gave

him. Karkat doesn't care if he takes his money, Gamzee needs it more than he does. Karkat buys a bag of skittles from the vending machine and eats

them quickly.

"alright, lets get to gym." Karkat says, grabbing Gamzee's hand. "okay Bro." Gamzee trudges along, smiling dumbly. "hurry up, the gym teacher's gonna

bitch about us being late." Karkat walks faster. "Sorry..." The smile fades from his face. Karkat feels bad for making him upset. "hey, it's okay, I'm not

mad or anything." Karkat gives him an apologetic smile. Gamzee's dumb grin returns.

They push through the gym doors, luckily making it on time. In the gym, kids are playing knock out, waiting for the class to start. Gamzee and Karkat

rush into the Boys locker room to change into their Gym clothes. "hey Karkat" a tall boy in the room says when the two enter. "hey Xelaye." Karkat

says, spinning the lock on his locker. "guess what activity Mr. Trip has up doing today." Xelaye says, leaning on the locker next to him. "what?" Karkat

takes off his button-up school shirt and slips on the bright yellow, smelly tank-top they were required to wear in gym. "dodgeball." Alex frowns. Karkat

looks at him. "are you fucking serious? We've played dodgeball all week! Why can't we play soccer or something! Anything but shitty dodgeball!" Karkat

unbuttons his pants. "i know, it sucks. I don't know why we can't just play something else for once." Xelaye stands up straight and walks out of the

room. Karkat slips his pants off and puts on a pair of small blue gym shorts. Everyone looks normal in them except Karkat. Karkat has skinny pale legs

that make him look like a chicken, and the fact that his shorts go above his knees certainly doesn't help. He puts his school uniform in his locker and

shuts it, turning around to be face-to-face with a shirtless Gamzee. "oh uh...hey..." Karkat says, a bit startled by him. "what's up?" He asks. Gamzee

stares at him for a few seconds before answering, "nothing, nevermind..." Gamzee says, turning away and putting his shirt on. "okay then..." Karkat

assumes it's just him being weird from the Sopor. Gamzee exits the room and Karkat follows.

~o0o~

**_this chapter was originally going to be longer but i decided i should just put karkat's past into two different chapters(possibly three.) anyway..._**

**_I STILL NEED FANTROLLSSSS_**

**_so please send me your fantroll info if you want to._**

**_please leave a review on what you think so far_**

**_-Jake-_**


	9. Karkat's Past-Part 2

"it's about time you two got out of there!" one of the boys shout. "yeah, what were you guys doing in there anyway?!" a girl says next. "nothing! God

you people are fucking idiots!" Karkat screams, losing his temper. People always say how they're "boyfriends" and they often get made fun of because

of the silly rumor. "aww! Looks like kitty-kat's upset!" another boy says, walking over to Karkat. He's taller than Karkat. Most people are. He's only 5

feet and 4 inches. Gamzee on the other hand is 6 feet 2 inches. "shut up Marco!" Karkat balls his fists. Karkat has been getting anger management

classes for a few years now, they never seem to help. "looks like karky-warky is a widdle cranky! Maybe he forgot to nape his nappy wappy!" Marco

leans down and pinches Karkat's cheek, talking in a baby voice. The class laughs and makes more remarks. Gamzee just watches, upset that his friend

is being bullied, but doesn't want to interfere. "Marco, cut the kid some slack!" The Gym teacher says, patting his back and chuckling. "he didn't drink his

bottle today!" Mr. Trip looks at Karkat, smiling. The class erupts with laughter. "fuck you!" Karkat flips off the teacher. Marco lets go and walks back to

the group. "everyone line up, we're going to pick teams!" The Gym teacher shouts.

The Class lines up on the mid-court line. He moves down the line, pointing at certain people and motioning for them to move to a different side of the

court. Karkat gets put on a different team than Gamzee. "alright, everyone to the walls!" Mr. Trip scatters the dodgeballs on the line as the teams walk

to the back wall on their side of the court. The teacher blows his whistle and the children rush to get the dodgeballs.

After 30 minutes of being pummeled by dodgeball after dodgeball, Mr. Trip blew his whistle, ending the class.

The boys go into their locker room, and the girls go into theirs. After Gamzee and Karkat change, they head to the next class, after that; lunch. They

continue the day as if it were any normal one, but somehow Karkat felt a bit off.

The last bell rings

FINALLY.

Karkat packs his things into his bright red backpack that Kankri bought for him at the beginning of the year. Gamzee approaches him with that dopey

smile of his. "what?" Karkat says, slinging the pack around his shoulder. "i need my school shit" Gamzee sticks his hands into his pockets.

During the school day, students are given many papers. Some homework, some projects, and some are notifications that teachers hand them. But

mostly homework. Karkat had been carrying Gamzee's papers the whole day because Gamzee would just lose them without having his binder. "oh,

sure." Karkat grumbles, having to unzip his bag again. He hands Gamzee the papers. "grades 8-12 to the buses please." a monotone voice on the

intercom says. "let's go." Karkat holds onto Gamzee's arm again, dragging him out the door.

The two boys get on bus 5. Once all of the students are on, the buses pull out of the school parking lot.

After what seemed like forever, they finally get to Karkat and Gamzee's stop. As they step onto the sidewalk, Gamzee realizes something, "hey Karbro?

Where the motherfuck did Aradia go?"

"oh, she wasn't feeling very good so they sent her home." Karkat says, walking in the direction of his house. "see you on Monday, bro!" Gamzee yells,

heading towards his house as well. "yeah, see ya!" Karkat yells back.

Once his house is in view, Karkat scans the driveway. Kankri's car is nowhere to be seen. "good, he's not home." Karkat steps onto their welcome mat

and unlocks the door. "finally home." he says to himself. "well, better get my homework done before Kankri gets home, or he'll lecture me even worse."

he walks up to his room and throws his backpack in the desk chair. He plops himself down on his twin-sized, gray bed. Karkat lies there for a few

minutes, hearing thunder in the distance. "i knew it was gonna rain today" he smiles. Karkat loves the rain, always has. It calms him down and makes

him forget about stress. "well, homework time." he reluctantly sits up and opens his backpack. "oh shit..." he pulls out Gamzee's math homework.

"damn, i better give this to him. If he doesn't hand it in, he's going to fail class." Karkat walks back outside; locking the door of course. "just gotta bring

Gamzee his homework, everything will be fine..." he worries, gripping the math worksheet tightly.

~o0o~

_**okay, i have been procrastinating on writing for a while but i'm okay now. the will to keep writing has returned to me.**_

_**-Jake-**_


	10. Karkat's Past-Part 3

Gamzee opens the door quietly, stepping in like a mouse. He closes the door behind him and walks into the kitchen to get a snack. His father is sitting

there, waiting. "welcome home, son." he says with a condescending tone. "how was school? Did you get to play with all your little buddies at recess?"

his father stands up, Gamzee shakes, knowing that he's going to hit him. "come on then, tell me about your fucking day." he pushes Gamzee lightly.

Gamzee looks at his feet. "I'm going upstairs." he says, going to walk past his father. The Grand Highblood grabs Gamzee's shoulder and pushes him

hard against the kitchen wall. "you're staying right here you little shit. You wanna know why?" His father leans down, but still towers over him. "no."

Gamzee says solemnly. His father slaps Gamzee across the face, same place as in the morning. Gamzee fights back tears, not wanting to show

weakness to him. "it's because you're a whiny little bitch,You're a fucking pussy, How can such a faggot like you be my son." he squints, hitting Gamzee

again. "i resent you. **I hate your motherfucking guts**," the words cut into Gamzee, slicing at his heart, which was only a tiny sliver by now. "and yet i

put up with you, but the second you turn 18, you're out on the street, buddy." he grabs Gamzee's shoulders again and pushes him into the living room.

"go to your motherfucking room, and while you're at it, why don't you quit those fucking drugs, you stuck-up prick." The Grand Highblood growls,

walking back to his chair and sitting down.

Gamzee runs up to his room and slams the door. "m-motherfucker!" he whispers to himself, letting the tears fall. "fine. You want me to quit, I'll

motherfuckin quit." Gamzee looks at a half-eaten sopor pie sitting on his bed. He picks it up and throws it out the window into the road, along with

some other pies he has lying around the room. "I'll quit dad, yeah, I'll fuckin' quit. Let's see how you like me then, huh? Let's see what you think of me

when I'm sober. Yeah, let's motherfuckin find out." he says to himself, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He shuts the window and lies down on his bed,

pulling the covers over himself. "fuck you, dad. Fuck everyone." he sniffles.

Karkat approaches Gamzee's house. "god dammit, I'm going to regret this, i know it..." He knocks on the door three times. Gamzee's father opens the

door after a moment. "the fuck do you want?" he says, giving Karkat a mean look. "i-i uh...Gamzee forgot his homework. It's due Monday, so he has to

do it over the weekend." Karkat shakes, Gamzee's dad is** terrifying** to him. The Grand Highblood rolls his eyes and takes the paper. "yeah, whatever,

I'll give it to him." He snaps. "o-okay, thank you" Karkat bolts away from that house as quickly as possible. He doesn't like it there, the house gives off

bad vibes.

The Grand Highblood walks upstairs and throws the paper at Gamzee's door. It floats to the floor, landing silently. Gamzee's dad walks back to his seat

and continues with whatever he was doing.


	11. Karkat's Past-Part 4

_**wow, ok it's been a while since i posted anything. i've been really busy lately so i haven't had much time to write. well here's a long chapter to make up for my absence.**_

_**~o0o~  
**_

It's Monday. Karkat waits outside for the bus with Aradia. "man, what's taking Gamzee so long?" Aradia asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Karkat

looks at the ground. Only he knows why Gamzee's late, and he choses not to tell Aradia what his father does, and what he has to go through.

The two wait for another four minutes, then Gamzee comes into view, walking across the street. Karkat can tell there's something wrong by the way he

carries himself. He's hanging his head, and he's walking a lot less clumsy and slow. he's walking at a good pace and he isn't tripping or leaning

forwards a little. "hey Gamzee, what's up?" Karkat asks, happy to see him at the least. Gamzee lifts his head up. Instantly, Karkat's stomach drops and

his heart rises into his throat. "oh fuck, Gamzee..." Karkat says, rushing to him. The boy's eyes were very sleep-deprived, and below them were dark

bags. Gamzee's makeup was smudged all around his face, mixed with blood. But then, what made Karkat choke up were three long cuts going

diagonally down his face, across his eyes, lips, and nose. "what did he do?!" Karkat said quietly, trying to wipe the blood off with an extra shirt he had

in his backpack. "i stood up to him, Karkat." Gamzee's tone was different. Not the usual pitch-changing slur he had all the time. It was a deep, serious,

gruff voice. Karkat had never heard Gamzee talk like that, and it startled him. "a-and he did this?" Karkat wipes away some stray tears. He hates when

his friends get hurt. He can't help but babble like an idiot, trying not to cry. "i stood up to him. All i said was, 'I'm not afraid of you, bastard.' and he

looked me dead in the eye. I really didn't care what he did, i wasn't afraid. And then he grabbed one of the kitchen knifes and choked me. He held the

knife up to my face and said, 'oh, you should be afraid. You should be very fuckin' afraid!' and then he took the knife. He took the knife and sliced up my

face. After that, he threw my backpack at me and pushed me outside. Here i am." Gamzee says solemnly.

Just then, the bus was seen coming down the road. "oh no, it's the bus..." Aradia says, pointing at it. "shit!" Karkat curses. "what do we do?"

"i can go to school, it's fine." Gamzee says with the same unchanging expression.

"but-"

"Karkat. I'm going to school." Gamzee cuts him off, looking straight into his eyes.

"o-okay..." He felt sick and dizzy. "_what the fuck is going on with you Gamzee_?"

the three kids get on the bus. Everyone who was howling and laughing a second ago, now stopped. The bus was dead silent. After a moment of

looking around, Karkat, Aradia, And Gamzee managed to find an open seat. After they were seated, people started talking again, lots were whispering,

most likely gossiping about them. By the end of the ride to school, everyone had returned to their loud, obnoxious, teenage chatting.

The day was going well up until lunchtime.

Karkat, Gamzee, and Aradia were sitting at their usual table in the back of the lunchroom. Gamzee stayed silent while Karkat and Aradia talked about

the new episode of Fiduspawn last night.

Gamzee spoke up, getting tired of the childish conversation. "why do you motherfuckers even watch that show. It's for motherfuckin' kids." he says, not

looking up from his food. Karkat and Aradia were a little unnerved by his dark tone. "well, we just still like it is all. If you have such a negative view on

it, just don't listen to the conversation." Aradia says, putting her elbow on the table and leaning her chin on her palm. Gamzee growls quietly, then

goes back to eating the disgusting school food.

"hey Gamzee, you're really weirding us out, are you okay?" Karkat asks, putting a hand on Gamzee's shoulder. Gamzee pushes his hand off. "i went

motherfuckin sober, that's what!" he barks. Karkat flinches from him yelling. "whoa, calm down Gamzee, that's great that you're sober, but you're

just..."

"just motherfuckin' what?"

"...y-you're just different."

Then, a familiar voice calls out to them. "well if it isn't the infamous three jack-offs" a tall boy with a smirk approaches them. " Just leave us alone

Marco. We aren't taking your shit today." Aradia says, sitting up straight. "oh, sorry babe, but I'm just gonna ask you to shut up for a bit. Is that

alright?" Marco says condescendingly. Aradia goes to say something, but Karkat interrupts her. "don't you fucking talk to her like that, asshole!" he

stands up, clenching his fists. Karkat had had enough of Marco's constant bullying. "why don't you go fuck yourself in the ass and leave us alone!"

Karkat steps in front of him with an angry expression. "Aww, did i make Karkitty upseeeet?" he says in a baby voice. "shut up!" Karkat yells, now

having the attention of everyone in the room. Marco pinches his cheeks and pushes him. "hey!" Karkat pushes him back, but Marco picks him up by

the collar, bringing him up to his face. "look at you, you're a fucking coward. Little shits like you need to learn how to respect the big guys." he smirks,

then punches Karkat in the stomach. Karkat lurches over, clutching his gut. "you asshole!" Aradia yells, going after him. Some of Marco's friends grab

her and hold her back. Marco punches him in the face and drops him, he stands over Karkat; laughing. "look how easy he went down! Just goes to

show how weak this little sophomore is." Marco starts kicking Karkat, lying on the floor, trying to defend himself.

"s-stop! Plea-AUGH!" Karkat tries to say, but is interrupted each time by Marco's kicks. Suddenly, Karkat hears a loud crack, then a round of gasps and

a thud. Someone grabs Karkat and holds him bridal-style. "how dare you." a gruff voice says. Karkat recognizes it as Gamzee's. He's still in a daze from

being kicked nearly to the point of spitting blood. Gamzee runs out of the cafeteria and brings Karkat into the nurse's office. He closes his eyes and

dozes off.

**_~o0o~_**

**_oh god dammit_**

**_next chapter_**

**_here it comes  
_**

_**gamzee's officially hostile now**_

_**there will be lots of crying next chapter**_

_**just warning you**_

_**-Jake-**_


	12. Karkat's Past-Part 5

_**hey guys**_

_**little trigger warning for this chapter and the next one**_

_**just warning you, there's minor gore.**_

_**ok, thank you.**_

_**~o0o~**_

"Karkat, come on bro, wake up." Gamzee says, shaking Karkat slightly. "ugh...what happened..." Karkat groans, opening his eyes. "Marco was beating you up. I-I had to do something." Gamzee sits in a chair next to the bed, he has that solemn look on his face still. "what did you do?" Karkat tries to sit up, but winces from the pain in his gut. "don't move bro, you were kicked pretty bad." Gamzee puts a hand on his shoulder and lowers him back down. "so, what did you do?" Karkat asks again. Gamzee pauses for a moment, then looks away. "i snapped his motherfucking neck." Gamzee says, a small grin spreading on his face. Karkat stares in disbelief, "w-what...?" he says, feeling a lump in his throat. "you heard me. I snapped that fucker's neck." Gamzee looks Karkat straight in the eyes. "i-is he ok?!" Karkat chokes out. Gamzee chuckles quietly, then his volume grows. "ok?! Pfffahaha You want to know if he's OK?! Ahahahaa! That motherfucking douche bag is dead! Hahahaha!" Gamzee blurts out, laughing hysterically. Karkat realizes that there is something terribly wrong with Gamzee. "G-Gamzee...i just need some time alone, ok?" Karkat says nervously. "sure thing bro." Gamzee stands up and walks out of the room. "Jesus Christ" Karkat says under his breath. "he fucking killed him! He killed a guy!" Karkat covers his eyes with his hands. "oh god, oh man, oh god...what the fuck am i gonna do?!" he gets up, wincing from the pain. "F-fuck!" Karkat manages to stand up. "ugh, i need some water, maybe that'll calm me down." He walks across the room to the sink and pours some tap water into a plastic cup, he chugs down the water. "god dammit, i can't help but feel like this is my fault." Karkat stares at the empty cup for a minute, then hears a distant scream. "oh no..." he drops the cup and hobbles out of the room. "Gamzee?!" he yells, but instead of a, "yeah Karbro?" he hears a horn honk once.

Gamzee always keeps horns in his locker, ever since third grade. He can't seem to live without them.

Karkat runs down the hall and turns the corner to see a girl hunched over on the floor.

"oh shit, are you alright?!" Karkat rushes to her side, now recognizing the girl. They used to be best friends in middle school. "Mianoe Temasu, hey, are you ok? What happened?" he yells, seeing blood drip from her skull. "oh no, oh fuck! You're losing blood really fast!" he holds her head where the wound is, trying to stop the blood. "K-Karkat...? Oh hey b-buddy, I'm fine, don't worry about me!" she says shakily. "what happened?" Karkat asks again. "well...Gamchee or whatever his name is...i forget...i was j-just waltzing down the hall w-when he came up to me and cracked my head with a b-blunt object." she smiles weakly, the color fading from her face. "god dammit, now Gamzee's hurting innocent people...don't worry Mianoe, you're going to be fine, s-stay with me." he rips off the sleeve of his uniform and puts it over her cracked skull to stop the bleeding. "wow I'm sleepy Karklezzz..." she speaks with a slur now. "oh fuck, come on Mianoe, you're gonna be fine!"

"oh y-you know that's n-not true..."

"shut up, j-just don't close your eyes, please!" Karkat can feel tears stream down his face.

"Karkat, it's ok. Just leave me here. You gotta go stop Gamzee before he kills anyone else." she smiles.

"no! I'm not gonna just leave you here!" Karkat yells, checking her pulse. It's speeding up. "_please no..._" he thinks, now sniffling and sobbing for his old friend.

Mianoe smiles still. her heart races, then stops completely. She goes limp.

"M-Mianoe...?" he asks, even though he knows she's gone. He hangs his head, "Gamzee, how could you fucking do this?!" he whimpers.

There's another honk.

"fuck..."

Karkat leaves Mianoe's corpse and runs as fast as he can without hurting himself from his injury. He heads towards the honking.

"Gamzee?! Where are you?!" he yells.

"Karkat?" a boy says. Karkat turns around and sees a boy standing behind him.

"Albert Abelin, Are you ok?" Karkat walks closer to make sure he's not injured.

"yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"I'm not doing so well, mentally. I just cradled my old friend while she died in my fucking arms." Karkat feels his heart clog in his throat again.

"oh my god...did Gamzee do it?"

"yeah. Hey, do you know what's going on? I mean, i already know that Gamzee's lost it, but has he hurt anyone else?" Karkat asks nervously.

"well, he killed eight teachers and locked everyone in the school. i think everyone's hiding, i haven't seen many people. he's carrying a weapon of some sort too." Albert says.

Then, to add to the horror, the lights cut out.

"fuck! This is bad..." Karkat says, taking out his phone and turning the flashlight on.

"why is is so dark? It's the afternoon and there are windows for Christ's sake.!" he starts to panic, utterly terrified by the whole situation.

"he must've activated lockdown and caused the windows to cover up." Albert says, taking out his own phone and dialing a number. The school had break-ins, shootings, and bomb threats in the past, so they had a lockdown mechanism installed.

"god dammit, something's interfering with the signal, i can't hold a call." He puts his phone back into his pocket.

"all that's going through is static." he says, obviously unnerved.

"but that's impossible, it's a cell phone, and people can get a signal from here fine."

"well, try and call someone." Albert says, a chill running down his spine from some distant honking.

Karkat turns off the flashlight, now in almost pitch darkness, the only light coming from Karkat's dimly lit phone. He dials Aradia's number, all he hears is static, not even ringing.

"what the fuck..." he mumbles. "this isn't possible...i don't understand." he glances up at Albert and feels his heart skip a beat. Peering over Albert's shoulder was a tall, horned figure, with wide orange eyes. Karkat could only see it's outline, but the eyes practically glowed.

"A-albert...run." Karkat says, almost unable to speak.

"why, what's wrong?" Albert says, confused and scared.

"t-there's something b-behind you..." Karkat points. Albert's knees go weak as he feels cold breath against the back of his neck. He turns his head quickly, but the figure disappears.

"Karkat, what did you see?" Albert says, trying to act calm.

"i-i-i don't know...it was like...fuck, i don't know!" Karkat yells, turning the flashlight app on his phone on and searching for anyone in the hall.

"it's alright Karkat, just stay calm and we'll figure this ou-"

"how can you be so calm about this? People are dying!" Karkat yells, running to Albert and shaking his shoulders.

"i just don't want to make you panic any more, I'm sorry." he says calmly.

"no, don't be sorry...ugh. I'm sorry, thank you." Karkat lets go of him and takes a deep breath.

"hey, have you seen Audrey any where?" Albert says with worry in his tone.

"sorry, i haven't." Karkat replies. Audrey was Albert's girlfriend last year, she broke up with him because he lost his temper. Albert is the nicest guy in the world, but when he loses his temper, he gets scary.

Audrey is a really sweet girl too, she can be really punk as well, her moods change between being "really insane, crazy, and weird" to "calm, smart, and collective" then there's just her normal self, which is a combination of the two.

"oh, ok..." he says, obviously very worried about her.

"hey, don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." Karkat reassures him.

"heh, yeah, you're probably right." Albert smiles.

"Audrey's a tough girl, she could kick Gamzee's ass in a second...probably." Albert mumbles the last part.

"I'm going to look for her." he says, taking a deep breath.

"let me help."

"no, you have to find Gamzee."

"alright." Karkat says. "do you have a flashlight?" he asks.

"no, but i can just use the screen from my phone."

"ok." Karkat turns and starts walking down the hall, but stops. "Albert, please be careful" he says, very concerned for the boy.

"you too." he replies with a smile, trying to stay positive.

They both walk separate ways.

After a minute of walking, Karkat noticed an awful smell through the halls.

"_ugh, what's causing that, it fucking reeks! Dammit, where is everyone. This school has over 800 people in it. Are they seriously ALL hiding?_" he thinks to himself.

Karkat passes a row of lockers, stretching down the length of the hall. The smell is so strong that Karkat is forced to cover his nose.

"god dammit Gamzee, where are you?!" he shouts. Then, there's a small rattling sound coming from one of the lockers. "Gamzee? Is that you?" he asks again, walking towards the locker. He shines the light around, his phone is dying so the light isn't as bright.

"Gamzee?" he says quieter, putting his hand on the locker. His hand touches something wet, and he pulls it away. "augh, what is this..." his sentence trails off, shining the light on his hand, covered in a thick, red substance. He looks down, below and leaking through every locker is a large puddle of blood.

he gulps, then looks at the locker in front of him. "h-hello?" he chokes out.

Something hits the door again and Karkat takes a step back. "f-fuck...fuck fuck fuck..." he takes a deep breath and slowly, reluctantly opens the locker. A body falls out, barely breathing. "h-holy shit!" Karkat leans down and turns the body over, identifying their face. It's his gym teacher. "M-Mr. T-Trip? Can you hear me?!" He says, looking at the teacher's wounds. His nose is broken, and there's a large slash through his abdomen. His entire body is covered in blood. Then, without a word, he dies.

Karkat drops his body and runs to every locker in the hall, opening them. In each locker was either a teacher, or a student; some were beaten to the point where Karkat was unable to identify them. He reaches the last locker and opens it. It's the corpse of Audrey. Karkat starts to cry.

"god dammit Gamzee! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fucking shit!" he screams, tugging on his hair. "i-it's going to be alright...it's going to be alright...fucking hell, it's going to be alright..." he mumbles. He starts to mumble in Latin. This shocks Karkat because although his family is from Italian origin, he only speaks English. "what the FUCK is going on?!" he screams.

He hears slow footsteps coming from behind him. "_there you are._" he thinks, grabbing a pair of scissors form the floor that fell out of Audrey's locker. He stands up, not saying a word. Whatever was behind him is only a foot away. "Kar-" it begins to say, but doesn't finish. Karkat spins around and stabs the creature behind him in the gut. To his horror, it was not Gamzee at all.

Aradia stares in shock, shaking and starting to bleed. "K-Karkat...?" she says, scared out of her mind. She grabs onto his shoulders. Karkat drops the scissors, astonished at what he'd done. She starts to cry "w-what did you d-do?" she says in between sobs. "i-I'm sorry! Oh fuck, I'm so fucking sorry! Oh god!" he holds her tightly. "i-i didn't mean to stab you! I thought you were Gamzee! Fuck!" he weeps, feeling completely guilty.

Then, there's a voice from across the hall.

"hey motherfuckers."

_**~o0o~**_

_**okay, FINALLY i got to finishing this chapter. sorry if it's a bit graphic, i'm used to writing creepypastas. **_

_**i'm in the middle of making a video game so i've been pretty busy with that lately, and i haven't had the time to write.**_

_**i hope you enjoyed, so please leave a review on what you thought.**_

_**-Jake-**_


	13. Karkat's Past-Part 6

_**another trigger warning for gore, sorry guys.**_

_**~o0o~**_

"hey motherfuckers."

Karkat stares in horror at the boy standing across the hall. He holds onto Aradia tighter, luckily, she's not bleeding that much, but she's still in pain from

being stabbed. Karkat rips off a piece of his shirt and puts it in her hands, instructing her to stop the bleeding. She presses the piece of clothing over

her small wound, still crying.

Karkat kisses her on the forehead and faces Gamzee, practically waiting for Karkat to fight him.

"looks like you found my stash, brother." he says, pointing to the bodies on the floor.

Karkat looks at him in disgust, "how could you do this? Why would you do this? What the fuck happened to you?" he says, lifting up the phone to

illuminate the area. Something catches Karkat's eye quickly once he shines the light on Gamzee.

Gamzee's shadow isn't human.

The shadow had tall horns, curved slightly. Unlike a normal shadow, it had eyes and a mouth. The eyes were slightly glowing orange, and it's mouth

was full of sharp teeth. The shadow was smiling, a wide, disgusting smile.

"all these motherfuckers bullied us, you especially. I just thought I'd return the motherfuckin favor." he grins.

"you KILLED people! Just because they pick on us doesn't mean you go crazy and kill everyone!" Karkat yells, taking a few steps forward, but stopping

at seeing the shadow move even though Gamzee is standing perfectly still. "just...just come with me and you can eat a slime pie or whatever..." Karkat

says, reaching out a hand to beckon the boy across the hall.

"slime? There's no more slime brother. And anyway, shit was motherfuckin poison, didn't you know?"

"i don't care. You need help, just please listen to me. What you've done is terrible. And I just wa-"

"but Karkat, i finally understand." he chuckles eerily, interrupting him.

"understand fucking what?!" Karkat says, almost on the verge of tears again.

"I FINALLY GOT MY MOTHERFUCKIN UNDERSTASNDING ONTO WHO THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS ARE!" he shouts unexpectedly.

Karkat flinches a bit for the unexpected shout. "what does your dumb Juggalo religion have to do with anything?!" he shouts back.

"they were always both me," he jabs his index finger into his chest repeatedly, pointing at himself. "and also, motherfucking me!" he points at his

grinning shadow.

Karkat takes a few steps back.

"and now...AND MOTHERFUCKING NOW" he continues. "I'm going to motherfucking kill, all you motherfuckers." he says slowly and calmly.

"oh god..." Karkat takes another step back.

"I AM GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS" he screams, with a crazed look on his face.

"Gamzee, please no..." Karkat whimpers, feeling his knees grow weak.

"...and paint the wicked pictures with your motherfucking blood. From your veins will drip my miracles, your crushed bones will make my special

stardust." his eye twitches a bit.

Karkat puts a hand on Aradia's shoulder, knowing that she's as scared as him.

"Karkat? What-" Albert walks into the hallway, but stops when he sees the bodies lying beneath the lockers and blood soaking the floor.

"o-oh f-fuck..." Albert says, vomiting. He looks at the bodies and recognizes one next to him.

"A...A-Audrey...?" his voice is shaky and cracked. Albert kneels next to her body and cradles it, kissing the corpse, praying and begging for her to be

alive. He feels her pulse, finding nothing. He preforms CPR on her, but it's useless. Her lungs are already crushed and every one of her ribs are broken

and stabbing into her other organs. He cries and hold her body. "y-you did this." he says to Gamzee.

"you did ALL of this." he looks up, daggers in his eyes.

"of course I motherfuckin did. Who else could've?" he grins, waiting for Albert to attack.

"we used to be friends. We used to be best fucking friends!" Albert stands up, breathing heavily.

"what does that have to do with anything? I killed your girlfriend, i know how you feel about her, and i know how you'll react." Gamzee says, taunting

Albert, trying to make him angrier.

Albert clenches his fists "you shut the fuck up." he growls, stepping in front of Karkat.

"oh, did i hit a motherfuckin nerve? So did Audrey, remember? That bitch got all up in your space and you motherfuckin snapped like a banshee on her.

Oh, and I'm sure that's not the only reason she broke up with you. I'm sure she hated you for a lot of things, in fact, she seemed to like me a lot more

than she liked you."

"what the fuck are you saying?" Albert says, confused and dreading the answer.

"well, when me and her got together, she was real motherfuckin satisfied. More than she'd ever be with you. Let's see, when did we mess around...?

Oh yeah, freshman year. I think you two were still dating at the time. Guess she got all motherfuckin bored with you and whatnot." Gamzee picks up a

club off the floor and swings it by his side, that shit-eating grin growing even wider.

"no, that's not true." Albert clenches his fists tighter, speaking through his teeth.

"oh it is. Heh heh...i think i have a picture of that bitch and I if you wanna see it. You know, as proof that her and I fucked behind your back for two

years." he chuckles, preparing for Albert to snap.

Just as Gamzee predicted, Albert charges at him, screaming, cursing and threatening.

"Albert, no!" Karkat yells, trying to grab him and pull him back. Albert shoves Karkat off of him and punches him in the face, unable to control himself. He

charges at Gamzee and throws a punch into the boy's gut. Gamzee side-steps it and slams Albert's back with the club, knocking him down, but that

doesn't stop him. Albert gets up quickly and grabs Gamzee's neck, Gamzee manages to push him off and smash the side of Albert's head with his club,

making a loud 'crack'.

Albert falls on his face into the tiled floor, his nose and one of his ears bleed out onto the floor. After a few seconds, the boy tries to get up up slowly,

obviously disoriented from the hit. His vision is fuzzy and his hearing is muted slightly. He can hear Karkat shouting, but it's faint and sounds as if he's

underwater. The boy looks up at Gamzee, he sees only white at first, but then Gamzee's figure comes into view. Albert balls his hand into a fist and

sends a punch towards Gamzee's face. Gamzee catches the punch and twists Albert's wrist violently. There's another loud 'crack', but certainly not as

loud as the one from before. Albert tries to yank his hand away but Gamzee keeps holding onto it. He twists it more, making Albert yelp in pain. His

vision clears up more, he looks straight into Gamzee's eyes. The boy before him doesn't look the same as before. The shadow seemed to have merged

with Gamzee, creating a demon. His bright orange eyes fill Albert to the brink with fright. As Gamzee continues to twist Albert's already broken wrist,

just to cause him pain. Albert shrieks and kicks and punches Gamzee, trying to break free, but to no avail. Gamzee pins Albert onto the wall with one

hand, with the other, he grips his club tightly.

"any last motherfucking words?" Gamzee chuckles.

"fuck yo-"

Before Albert can finish his sentence, Gamzee takes the club and smashes it into his chest, breaking most of his ribs. Albert doubles over and holds

onto his chest, wheezing. Gamzee hits him in the side, knocking him over, his head hitting the floor again. He turns Albert onto his back and sits on his

chest, repeatedly smashing his face with the club and laughing like a maniac. "HONK" he says with every hit.

Karkat can only watch in horror, his body is stiff, unable to move. "G-Gamzee, s-stop..." he chokes, tears streaming down his face. Gamzee continues to

beat the living shit out of Albert. "Gamzee, p-please..." Karkat mumbles again, wiping the tears from his face.

Albert went limp over 40 seconds ago, but Gamzee continues to disfigure the corpse beyond recognition. "Gamzee s-stop...stop! Stop!" Karkat

manages to speak up.

Gamzee turns his head, a crazed smile on his face. "what's wrong Karbro?" he says eerily, getting off of Albert's body and taking a few steps towards

Karkat and Aradia. "i thought we were friends, why are you being such a pussy?" Gamzee shakes his head, swinging the bloody club by his side. "i

don't even know w-who you are anymore, Gamzee. But i know one thing, you are NOT my friend. Not after this." Karkat stands up to him, taking a deep

breath and trying to hide his fear.

"not my friend...?" Gamzee says after a moment. "b-but Karbro, we-"

"Gamzee, i don't care what you have to say. You've done something terrible, and you need help. I will not be your fucking friend, so stop calling me

Karbro."

Gamzee looks shocked, then furious. Karkat instantly regrets saying what he said, feeling the rage well up inside Gamzee. He takes a few more steps

towards Karkat, breathing heavily and murmuring things under his breath. "Gamzee, i don't want to fight you, i just-"

"yeah of course you don't want to fight me, I'm 9 times more powerful than you'll ever be, and i have absolutely no fear, unlike you. Weak piece of

shit." Gamzee spits, clenching his fists tightly and twitching. "Gamzee, p-please don't hurt me." Karkat whimpers, hoping that Gamzee will listen to his

plea.

Aradia stands up, wincing from the pain where she was stabbed. "Gamzee, step away from him NOW." she orders. Gamzee pushes her back down.

"stay out of this, bitch!" he barks. "don't talk to her like that, shithead!" Karkat yells, attempting to punch Gamzee in the stomach. Gamzee dodges the

attack easily and returns the punch, successfully hitting where he aimed; Karkat's solar plexus. Karkat falls on his knees, gripping his chest and

wheezing.

"that's what you get for tryin' to attack me, bro. I'd suggest you don't try it again." Gamzee says grimly, tapping the back of Karkat's head with the club

and walking to Aradia and squatting in front of her.

"you've always been a real pain in my ass, sis. It'll feel good killing you." he smiles, gripping her tightly by the shoulders and lifting her up. "let go of

me!" she screams, kicking and punching Gamzee. "get the fuck away from me!" she screeches, pulling on his hair and trying to squirm away, but to no

avail. Gamzee's too strong. He takes a pencil out of a locker next to them and slowly digs it into her already open wound. "Karkat! Help!" she cries, her

moving and squirming around only makes the pain worse.

Karkat hurries to pull himself together and steady his breath. He stands up and looks around quickly for something to attack him with. Karkat spots a

locker door hanging off it's hinges. He wearily trudges to Gamzee, pulling off the loose locker door and slamming it against Gamzee's skull. The boy falls

over, but gets up almost immediately. "y-you mOTHERFUCKER!" he shouts, charging at Karkat with his club raised. He knocks over poor little Karkat and

pins him on the floor, grabbing ahold of his throat.

"now Karkat, now look what you're making me do. Do you think i _wanted_ to kill you? Of course not, but you **betrayed** me. I hope you knew this was

coming when you hit me just now. I hope you knew the motherfucking consequence, brother." He squeezes tighter on Karkat's throat.

Karkat frantically looks around for a weapon of some sort. Aradia slides the pair of scissors she was stabbed with, over to Karkat. Hopefully close

enough to reach. She's in too much pain to move.

Karkat desperately grabs for the scissors, just out of his reach. "_fuck, fuck, fuck, come on Karkat, grab the fucking scissors!_" he stretches his arm as

much as he can and tries to throw Gamzee off of his body. Finally, he manages to roll to the side a bit and grab the scissors. Gamzee nearly knocks

them out of his hands, but Karkat opens them and presses the blade against Gamzee's neck. Gamzee stops strangling him, but keeps his hands

around his neck. "y-you would really kill me Karbro? You couldn't..." he gulps.

Karkat can see right through him now, see who Gamzee truly is. He's a monster. A ruthless, insane, murderous monster.

"you'd kill me without a second thought." Karkat says bluntly.

"heh heh..." Gamzee replies.

"excuse me?"

"I'm motherfuckin' laughing."

"why?!" Karkat says, almost furious with the response.

"because you're finally seeing my true self. My 'Sober' self. Who i really am."

There's a long moment of silence before Gamzee grabs Karkat's hand holding the scissors. He takes the blade and drags is across his face, letting the

blood drip onto Karkat's. Karkat stares in shock, "w-what the fuck are you doing?!" he screeches as Gamzee makes two more incisions on his face.

Karkat gags at the blood getting in his mouth. Gamzee then places the blade back onto his neck.

"I'll be back Karbro." he chuckles. "don't you motherfuckin' worry"

"w-what? Gamzee what are you talking about? Where are you going?"

Gamzee starts slowly sliding the blade across his throat making a deep incision.

"f-fucking hell! Gamzee stop! Stop it! Don't do that!" Karkat tries to pull his arm away but Gamzee holds it firmly, only speeding up the process of

making Karkat slit his throat.

"Gamzee fucking stop!" Karkat weeps, the blood soaking him and covering his face. Gamzee continues until his throat is completely open, his eyes grow

dim and he falls over onto Karkat, barely breathing and choking up blood, causing more to ooze out of the slit in his throat. Karkat tries to stop the

bleeding, even through he knows it's useless. He just hoped with all his heart that he could just come back and be fine. Not be a crazy, killing, demon

Gamzee. Just regular, fun, best friend Gamzee.

Karkat cradles Gamzee's dead body and cries hysterically, practically screaming as heavy tears roll down his face. He starts mumbling again. "mea

culpa, mea culpa, mea culpa, fecit hoc feci eum sobrii feci omnia. pati ego sum in causa, fui ceteris omnibus..."

"Karkat..." Aradia says, staring at the wall in front of her. Karkat snaps out of his mind and crawls over to her.

"w-what? What is it?" he sniffs, almost unable to stop crying.

"Let's have a corpse party." she smiles, still staring at the wall. Karkat doesn't respond immediately, due to her confusing idea.

"w-what d-do you mean by 'C-Corpse Party'" Karkat fears that she may have gone insane too.

"we'll just have a big party with everyone that's dead. It'll be fun!" she says, suddenly full of energy. "we'll wear party hats and dance and eat cake,

and-"

"Aradia, we c-can't do that..."

"well why not?"

"b-because it's just...i-i can't take that, you w-wouldn't be able t-to either." he wipes away some of his tears and sniffs, trying to stop himself from

crying anymore.

"c-come on, let's f-find a way o-out of here." he stands up wearily, helping Aradia up and slinging one of her arms around his shoulder for support.

"oh, ok. I guess we can go." she frowns, looking behind her at the massacre.

"h-hey Aradia?"

"yes?"

"i-i think we should go to a m-mental hospital soon."

There's a brief pause.

"i think so too." she sighs. "i-i think i might hurt someone. Emotionally or physically. I don't want that to happen." she says, leaning her head on

Karkat's shoulder.

"yeah...I'm w-worried about myself too. I-I don't really know what's wrong with me, but i can tell that it's r-really bad." he says, finally stopping the

tears.

"there's this mental hospital that i hear is really nice! It's not too far form here either. They have a cafeteria, a giant living room, the patients are

allowed to wander around because there's video surveillance to make sure everything's ok, and the doctors are really nice!" Aradia says, picturing the

place in her mind.

"heh, i g-guess we could check it out, it sound pretty good for a mental hospital." he chuckles, trying to lighten them both up, although it seems that

Aradia feels fine.

The poor kids had no idea what was in store for them.

**_~o0o~_**

**_FINALLLLLYYYYYYYY_**

**_UPDATEEEEEEEEED_**

**_I've been procrastinating, i'm sorry._**

**_also i'm busy with a lot of things and it SUCKS._**

**_anyway, i hope you enjoyed and i apologize for the long wait._**

**_I also apologize for my creepypasta-writing tendencies._**

**_I'll try and update soon ^u^_**

**_-Jake-_**


	14. Doctor Kurloz

The three doctors; Rose, Kurloz, And Equius walk into the living room to break the obvious news to everyone.

"Ahem" Equius coughs, getting everyone's attention. Numerous patients around the room are being settled down by nurses and assistants, while others are wiping tears from their eyes and trying to stop themselves from crying, then there are a few that just continue whatever they were doing before the screams started.

"AHEM." Equius coughs loudly, a little frustrated with today's events. Most of the people in the room turn their heads, except for the select few that are too brainwashed to even know what's going on.

"it seems there's been an accident..." Rose says calmly, keeping a stoic expression. "Sollux Captor has passed away." she dips her head a little, as if in mourning.

"passed away my ass..." Feferi mumbles, rolling her eyes.

"excuse me?" Rose raises her eyebrows at the young lady.

"you heard me. Passed away my ass." Feferi says again, this time louder and with more attitude.

"and why do you say that?" Rose walks towards Feferi, stopping in front of her.

"you say it like it was some peaceful 'died during his sleep' sort of death, when we all know it wasn't." Feferi puts her hands on her hips. "how **dare **you kill him and act like it was some nice little swim in the kiddie pool. Really, how **dare** you!" she says, squinting at Rose.

"Feferi, we tried to help him, but he wouldn't cooperate, we did what had to be done." Rose says bluntly.

"did what had to be done?! Since when was killing a man who only wanted freedom considered 'what had to be done'?" Feferi says, angry with the tall, skinny woman in front of her. A small grin plays on Rose's face, "this behavior is considered very inadequate, Feferi. I don't think we'll be releasing you anytime soon. You seem hostile and could be a possible danger to society..." Rose says calmly, marking Feferi off of the release list. Feferi stands before her, feeling herself grow weak. "w-what?" she stammers, dumbfounded. "y-you can't-"

"oh, also i think we'll move you to the north wing. You'll be watched closely at all times, just to make sure you get better." Rose smiles, nodding and walking away.

Feferi falls onto her knees, unbuttoning the top button on her nurse uniform, feeling lightheaded and deprived of oxygen.

"Rose!" she says quickly. Rose turns her head and looks down at the unstable girl.

"I'm going to have to talk to the warden about this. It's not only YOUR decision to move a nurse to a different wing. Things have to be replanned, shifts need to change, it's not that simple." Feferi says, picking herself up and straightening her white dress. She looks to the left, "I know Feferi, i know. It's just as much work for a patient, but I'm not a patient, AM I?" she starts becoming spastic again. Feferi looks to her right, "FEFERI, i AM a nurse, shut up before i HIT YOU, alRIGHT?" she yells.

Doctor Rose writes a few notes in her notebook about the scene that just unfolded.

_July 10, 1996_

_Patient #96, Feferi Peixes_

_At approximately 6:30pm today, Feferi made a loud, unnecessary rant about Sollux's passing. She disturbed the room and put several patients into distress with her shouting. I think it's best if we send her to the Noth wing for closer watch and heavier treatment. She may cause a large problem with putting ideas of escape into more patient's heads. I also suspended her release for another year, if she's not better by then, we send her to Equius. If he can't help her(which I doubt,) then we let him take hold of the situation completely._

_~Dr. Rose Lalonde_

Rose slips her pen into the book's binding an carries on to the warden's office.

**~o0o~**

Kurloz looks around the room for his patient. Of course, he's nowhere to be found. "_the damn warden letting all these motherfuckers run around. So what if we have a surveillance system watching everyone, it's still annoying as fuck to find anyone. Fuckin' warden and her idea of giving patients a 'false sense of freedom'. This kid needs a fucking tracker or some shit because now i have to look for him through all these motherfucking halls..." _Kurloz thinks to himself, frustrated with the warden's shitty decisions. The Doctor straightens his coat and moves to the security room, hoping to find Mituna easier with the surveillance system.

He enters the room, closing it quietly behind him. Two lousy Security men sit in front of the 20 illuminated screens hanging on the wall. They converse about the football game last night. Kurloz waves and they get back to staring intently at the screens. The two men in their spare time, came up with dozens of theories about Kurloz, so much that they actually scared themselves.

"h-hello Doctor, what's up?" the balding security guard says, trying not to act uncomfortable or scared. He pulls out a Sign-Language Dictionary since he doesn't know a thing in Sign-Language.

"_well, you ugly-ass motherfucker, i need to find Mituna. Seen him anywhere?"_ Kurloz considers signing this to him, but decides he probably shouldn't.

-I'm looking for Mituna, have you seen him on any of the monitors?- he signs slowly so that the security guard can flip through his Sign-Language Dictionary

"uh...yes! Yes, we saw him in the hall heading towards storage about 4 minutes ago." the balding officer says.

"who's he looking for?" the fat Guard asks.

"Mituna. The patient he looks after." the bald one replies.

"oh, isn't he the one obsessed with bees?" the Fat man says, chuckling.

"yes, him." the bald man sighs, annoyed with his idiotic coworker.

"no, i last saw him heading to the North Wing about two minutes ago." the Fat one says, readjusting his body in the small spinny chair below him.

"fucking liar, he couldn't go all the way from storage to east wing in 2 minutes. It's at least a 5 minute walk."

"no it isn't! It's pretty much a two minute walk." the fat guard gives the bald guard a smug look.

"whatever, i guess go check at the North wing." the bald man says crossing his arms and sighing.

-alright, thank you.- Kurloz signs. He's signed this one enough to the point where they know what it is even without the dictionary.

"_fuckin' dumbass motherfuckers don't know anything in this god damn place."_he thinks, walking out of the security room and making his way through the living room.

After walking for about two minutes, he reaches the North wing.

"_god I hate this fucking place."_

As he pushes through the heavy twin doors, he looks straight ahead. Lining the hall is dozens of steel doors, each door has a small window in the center. Crying, whining, and yelling, along with numerous voices flood the hall.

Kurloz takes a few steps in, taking long, slow strides through the hall. At the very end; he spots a boy, no more than 14 years old sitting cross-legged in front of a door. He's smiling and giggling with one of the patients on the other side.

Kurloz walks slowly and quietly to Mituna, tapping on his shoulder. The boy flips around and screeches, but quickly calms down when he realizes it's only Kurloz.

"KURLOZ!what's up? How did you even fuCKING find me?!" Mituna says loudly.

Kurloz puts his index finger to his lips, shooshing him so that the other patients don't cause any more of a ruckus.

-come on Mituna, you aren't supposed to be here.- Kurloz takes Mituna's hand and helps him stand up, even though he's perfectly capable of getting up on his own.

"NO, FUCK THAT! i was talking to Latula! Let me stay here a little longer PLEEEASE Kurloz?!"

-Latula?-

"yeah! She's SUPER NICE and she smells good too! I got lost and found hER! Hey Kurloz? How come she isn't allowed out besides bATHROOM BREAKS and exerCISE?"

Kurloz looks at the label next to her door.

"_like animals on display." _he thinks. "_Patient 136, Latula Pyrope. Symptoms: Insomnia, Depression, Suicidal thoughts. This bitch must've checked in yesterday if she's being watched this Motherfucking closely. That shithead Equius must be waiting to see if she kills herself. What a motherfucking, cock-sucking asshole." _Kurloz sighs with frustration from his own thoughts.

-oh well, maybe you'll be able to see her tomorrow, come on, we're both going to get into trouble if we don't leave soon.-

"AUUUUGH FINE. I'll go." Mituna waves goodbye to Latula, who waves back with an apologetic smile.

"see you tomorrow, babe." she says.

"YEAH see you tomorrow!" he yells back as Kurloz drags him down the hall.

As Kurloz leads Mituna back to the Living room, he asks him a few questions.

-Mituna, how come you wandered so far from everyone?-

"i just wanted to explore, THEY'VE BEEN KEEPING ME IN THAT FUCKING WING FOREVER. I just wanted to go somewhere else."

-understandable, but you know the North wing is off-limits.-

"yeah i know, but i was just so curious about why we aren't allowed to go in."

-well, the patients in there are newcomers with suicidal of self-harming tendencies. We like to keep them there for a day or two because we need to make sure they won't hurt themselves.- Kurloz puts it lightly, pretty much candy-coating it. The patients are rarely fed, they stay in there for up to a week with barely any exercise, and they get examined throughout the day. "_god i just want to leave this fucking place." _Kurloz runs a hand through his curly hair, sticking out in every direction. The reason Kurloz can't just quit his job is because he needs to look after Mituna. If anything happened to him, Kurloz would snap, and it wouldn't be pretty. From what Kurloz has seen on how they treat the patients, he would never leave Mituna.

"oh...IS LATULA GOING TO HURT HERSELF? I DON'T WANT HER TO GO AWAY I LIKE HER A LOT!"

Kurloz pats Mituna on the head, calming him down.

-don't worry, Latula's going to be fine.- he smiles. Mituna smiles back.

The two Arrive in the living room finally, seeing that the new girl, Roxy; and her two friends were let out of their rooms. Kurloz approaches them and waves. They wave back awkwardly. Mituna grabs Roxy's hair and pulls it

"WOW YOU HAVE PRETTY HAIR!" he shouts.

"augh! Get off of me! Ow! That's my hair! Let go!" Roxy pushes him off of her and leaps behind Aradia.

"Jesus Christ! What was that for?!" she yells. Mituna hangs his head, realizing that what he did was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Lady..." he says.

"it's fine, just don't do it again, jeez."

Kurloz chuckles and takes Mituna to watch T.V.

Roxy walks out from behind Aradia, "who _was_ that?" she says, fixing her now wrecked hair. Aradia puts an arm around her shoulder. "The tall, terrifying one is Doctor Kurloz. The short, ADORABLE one is Mituna. Kurloz is Mituna's caretaker, don't you remember from the meeting?" she says.

"oh yeah, now i remember..." Roxy trails off, remembering the events that followed the meeting. She shakes the bad memories from her head.

Suddenly, a message plays on the intercom, "PATIENT 42: KARKAT VANTAS, PATIENT 43: ARADIA MEGIDO, AND PATIENT 124: ROXY LALONDE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE WARDEN'S OFFICE."

Roxy notices the difference in their numbers, realizing that Aradia and Karkat have been here for a long time. The three patients make their way to the warden's office, nervous and curious about what she wants.

They step through the single metal door. On the opposite side of the door there are numerous locks. '_i guess she's paranoid about something...' _she thinks.

The room is medium-sized, there are paintings of cakes and cookies lined on the walls, which are colored white. The floor is a sort of fuchsia carpeting. There is one window in the back of the room. In the back center, there is a desk, with a particularly agitated looking Condesce. "sit down." she says, motioning to the three chairs in front of her desk. The three sit down quickly. "what's up warden?" Aradia asks, leaning back in her chair. "you three have been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Need I remind you of the three strikes you all have?" Condy says, folding her hands on her desk. "three strikes? Three strikes until what?" Roxy asks. The Warden sighs, "three strikes until we put matters into Doctor Equius's hands. Meaning, your actions will be very limited, and there's a chance you won't see daylight ever again." She stated. "pff, it's not like we see daylight anyway." Karkat grumbles. "that's because i took away your outdoor time. We don't want you two escaping again, now do we." she says, giving Karkat an apathetic look. "i called you in here because there are already two strikes on all of you. One more strike and I'm handing you over to Doctor Equius. Tone down the activity, am I clear?" The Woman says, tapping her fingers on the wooden desk. "yes." the three say simultaneously. "alright, get out of here." she shoos them off.

"what should we do until lunch?" Roxy asks Karkat, closing the warden's door behind her. "well we co-"

"hey there Rox!" a familiar voice shouts, interrupting Karkat. "hm?" Roxy turns her head. "oh, Doctor Cronus...hey, sorry about punching you in the face yesterday." Karkat apologizes. "well you have a lot more Doctors to apologize to, you too Roxy. Doctor Kanaya is PISSED." Cronus chuckles. "aw shit." Roxy says, rubbing here arm where she was jabbed with the sedative. "it'll be ok. Anyway, Jane wanted to see you for a minute, Aradia." Cronus says, pointing in the direction of Jane's office. "about what?" she asks. "she didn't say." The doctor sighs. "oh, ok. See you guys later." Aradia skips off. "oh, Karkat. You're needed in the activity room, it's Thursday, remember?" Cronus nudges him. Karkat makes a disgusted face. "Fuuuuuuuuck." he says. "what's so bad about the activity room?" Roxy asks. "doctor Jake." Cronus and Karkat say at the same time. "oh...yeah i can see why that would be bad." Roxy nods. "well I guess I better go then. I don't want a world-class Jake scolding for being late." Karkat says, waving as he turns and walks away. "see ya." Roxy says, waving back. She feels Cronus grab her hand and pull her away. "hey, what're you doi-"

"shh!" he interrupts her, pulling her into an empty hallway.

"what's this all about?" she asks in a hushed voice. Cronus looks around, then in a whisper, says,

"I know how you can get out."

* * *

_**ok so it's been a really long time since i updated so here is a long chapter as an apology**_

_**i really am sorry**_

_**like**_

_**augh fuck**_

_**i had a really bad writers block and then i forgot i had a fanfiction going on and i just ugh**_

_**to all the fans of asylumstuck, i apologize.**_

_**i promise i'll update more.**_

_**-Jake-**_


End file.
